Family Ties
by Marvel
Summary: A new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher arives at Hogwarts. But why is she allergic to Harry? And why does he have the strange feeling he knows her? And who is Jessica Potter?
1. Elli

Family Ties  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Standard disclaimer: I'm tempted to claim they are mine so J.K. Rowling can sue me. I mean, I would get to meet her right? Is there a down side here? I have no money so it would be a waist of her time. But they aren't mine, except Sis, I mean Elli. (Hee hee)  
  
Harry and Ron sat outside Mistress Clandor's Magical Creams, licking at their ice creams and excitedly speculating as to who their Defense Against the Magical Arts teacher would be this year.   
  
"Well, we've had a servant of You-Know-Who, a fake, a person who wasn't the person they claimed to be, and a werewolf. Maybe a vampire this year?"   
  
"We certainly are getting a well rounded education," Harry noted, flipping through his new textbook. "Some of this is very advanced. And it looks like we'll be focusing a lot on theory."   
  
Ron shrugged. "We're fifth years. Things are bound to be getting harder. And maybe if we're learning theory we can start inventing our own spells."   
  
Harry paused. "People invent spells?"   
  
"Well, sure Harry," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Where do you think spells come from?"   
  
Harry shrugged. "I've never really thought on it."   
  
"Harry! Ron!"   
  
The boys grinned as they looked up at the sound of the booming voice that could only be Hagrid.   
  
The giant ambled over to pound on the boys' backs in greeting. "How has yer summer been?" Hagrid asked. "Ready fer school?"   
  
"As we'll ever be," Harry answered, neatly avoiding the question of his horrible summer with the Dursleys. "How about you?"   
  
"Oh, it's gonna be a great year. Lots o' interestin' new creatures fer ya this year." Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Hagrid's definition of 'interesting' and theirs often differed.   
  
"We were just discussing who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be. Have you met him?" Harry asked.   
  
"Her," Hagrid corrected. "Indeed I have. I'm supposed t' meet her any time next door. Agreed to help me pick up some o' the creatures. Sweet lady, she is. Y' can meet her too, if y' like."   
  
"Who is she?" Ron asked.   
  
"Name's Elizabeth Hieden. She'll have plenty t' teach ya. She's been workin' the Defense Against Dark Arts department at the Ministry of Magic ever since she graduated from Hogwarts."   
  
"Do I hear someone over here singing my praises?"   
  
All three turned to look at the woman standing behind Hagrid. Ron and Harry's mouths both fell open. Standing there was the most beautiful woman either of them had ever seen. Her hair was golden, falling past her waist in a thick braid. Her eyes were a sparkling deep blue set in a soft white face with understated features. Her pink lips curved into a small smile. Her robes were a deep blue that seemed to match her eyes perfectly and set off her hair.   
  
"Elizabeth!" Hagrid greeted. "Glad t' see y'. I was just talking t' the boys here. They'll be a couple o' your students. Fifth years. Boys, this is Professor Hieden. Professor, Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter."   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. Leaning foreword she shook Ron's hand. Harry reached up to shake her hand as well but at the last moment she instead grabbed his book and turned it toward him. "Got the reading already I see. I am impressed. I haven't even assigned it yet and you seem to be studying it."   
  
"Just glancing at it, really." He met her eyes and found himself fully under her scrutiny, feeling uncomfortably as if she were memorizing him. "I've sort of have a vested interest in Defense Against the Dark Arts."   
  
She nodded, stepping back away from him and coughing a bit suddenly. "For obvious reasons," she said in a ragged voice.   
  
"Are y' all right, Professor?" Hagrid asked as the coughing intensified.   
  
She nodded. "Just an old complaint acting up. An allergy to Flopturn Powder. I'm afraid I got too close to some earlier. I should be more careful. If you'll excuse me, Hagrid, I'm going over to Mertyl's Magical Medicines to fix that. Could I meet you at Martin's Magical Menagerie after to pick up those worms?"   
  
"Absolutely," Hagrid answered. "Take yer time."   
  
"Thank you," she answered around coughs. "If you'll excuse me, boys. I look foreword to seeing you in class." With that she turned and strode down the street.   
  
"Poor thing," Hagrid said. "Hope she feels better. I should get to Martin's. I'll see you boys later."   
  
After Hagrid left Ron and Harry sat looking at each other. "That was weird," Ron muttered.   
  
"Yeah. She was fine until she got near me," Harry said.   
  
Ron shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing, really. Hey, if she worked for the Ministry maybe my dad knows her."   
  
"You should ask," Harry said.   
  
The boys got so caught up in the excitement of the new school year that neither one thought too much of their new teacher until the Sorting Hat had sorted all the new students and they sat at the dinner their first night in Hogwarts.   
  
"Do you know who the woman in purple is?" Hermione asked, glancing up at the teacher's table to the woman who sat talking to Professor McGonagle. She wasn't the only one. The glowing beauty seemed to have caught the attention of every male student at Hogworts.  
  
"She's the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher," Ron told her. "She's allergic to Harry."   
  
"What?" She waited patiently as the boys explained what had happened. "I'm certain there's another explanation," she said in a superior tone when they had finished. "Perhaps you had gotten into some powder earlier, Harry. Or your book had. Allergies to Flopturn Powder are very common."   
  
"Maybe." Harry sound less than convinced.   
  
"Maybe she's allergic to Dark Arts," Ron suggested. "After all, you were touched by You-Know-Who. A couple times. Maybe THAT was her problem."   
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione sniffed. "There is no such thing as an allergy to the Dark Arts."   
  
"Did your dad know her?" Harry broke in before the two could really start arguing.   
  
"No. But the Ministry is a big place. He really didn't think it was odd. Besides, he works in a totally different department."   
  
Harry sighed, looking up and catching her eye, earning a smile before she turned to speak to Dumbledore. "I don't know. I just have the feeling that there's something about her."   
  
"Like what?" Ron asked.   
  
"Like I should know her or something," he answered.   
  
Hermione shook her head. "That shouldn't be possible. A girl on the train told me she heard that she'd been in America for years. You've never been, have you Harry?"   
  
"No," he answered. "Even if the Dursleys had gone I doubt they would have taken me."   
  
"Maybe you're just paranoid," Hermione suggested. "We have had sort of an odd crop of Dark Arts teachers lately. After Lupin it's easy to see where the idea would come from."   
  
"Well, we have her class first thing tomorrow. Wait and see what happens," Ron suggested.   
  
They all arrived early to their first class, taking their accustomed seats toward the front of the class room. Early as they were they were hardly the first students to arrive. The class was nearly full of boys staring at the vision behind the desk and girls whispering behind their hands and stealing glances at the woman. Professor Hieden was scribbling away behind her desk, a marked ministry owl hooting anxiously behind her.  
  
It only took minutes for the room to fill. The students were abuzz with rumors. Since the last night Harry had heard that she was a vampire, a muggle in disguise, Voldemort in disguise, a werewolf, a dragon in disguise, and a born and bread American. The ideas made his head spin.   
  
She glanced up at her clock as she handed the note to the owl, who flew immediately out the open window behind her. "You all seem to be very early. I'm impressed. There really isn't any reason why we shouldn't get started as you're all here." She came around the desk, perching rather informally on it. "One thing you should know is that I'm rather unlike any of your other professors. I'm not as stiff, shall we say, as them. I don't hold to the rules so well, but don't tell Dumbledore that." The class twittered. "It's a symptom of working with the Dark Arts, I suppose. Those using them generally don't stick to the rules, and you'll seldom catch them if you try to. Now, before you all go getting into trouble and telling Professor McGonagle that I told you to do it, that isn't what I mean. I'm not saying ignore the school rules. I'm saying if you're facing down a dark wizard or witch handing him or her their wand and bowing via dueling rules may not be the best idea." Another twitter from the students.   
  
"Now, if I had my way you would all call me Elli. School rules being what they are you may call me Professor Hieden. I intend to call you by your first names. If you have any objections to that let me know. Um, I should probably tell you just a little about me. I actually graduated from Hogwarts here ages and ages ago. I've been working in the Dark Arts department since but when Dumbledore offered me this job I had to jump at the opportunity. I've never taught before, outside the Ministry at least, so take it easy on me. I look foreword to it though."   
  
She gazed blankly into thin air for a moment, murmuring, "What else? Oh, yes. Dark Arts is an extremely varied field, and very applicable. It is the knowledge you are most likely to use even if you do not go into the field. The knowledge you gain in here could very well save your life. For this reason I take this teaching very seriously. I may not be stiff and all about the rules, but I will not tolerate dilly dallying with important spells. That said, this is a class you may have found applicable in your real life already. If anything happens to you during the year, or even has happened in the past that you don't quite understand but believe could be helpful, come talk to me. I'll be happy to help you in any way I can." She leaned back on her arms then, regarding the class, looking distinctly unlike an Hogwarts Professor. "All right. Now that I've blathered on for a while I would like to take any questions you have for me."   
  
Draco Malfoy's hand shot up into the air. "Yes Draco?" she said.   
  
"Which house were you in?" he asked, leaning foreword with a grin.   
  
"Much as I hate to disappoint, I'm a Gryfandor, heart and soul. Yes, Patira?" she asked of another girl.   
  
"Is it true that you're really American?"   
  
She laughed outright at that. "Once again, sorry to disappoint, but no. I have been in America over the past ten or fifteen years, acting as the Ministry's emissary and helping with the Council they hold over there. I can do a fair accent if you ask me." She looked around the room. "I can assure you with the utmost authority that I am not a dragon, a werewolf, a vampire, or any other amazing creature. I really am an extraordinarily dull witch. Now, are there any other questions?" When no one raised their hands she nodded. "Okay then. What I have here," she held up a pile of papers, "is a short quiz." Everyone groaned. "Oh hush. I'm not even grading it. Unless you all ace it. Then it will be worth ninety percent of your grade." The class laughed. "Seriously, Dumbledore was telling me about your last set of teachers and you'll excuse me if I'm not overwhelmingly assured of your ability. The second half of this is a questionnaire. There are some things I have to teach you. As for the rest of it I'd rather be teaching you the sort of things you'd like to learn about. It's a list of possible study topics. Scale of 1 to 10. 1 I throw my lesson plan out the window, 10 I spend half the term on that subject. I can't promise everyone will be happy but I'll do my best."   
  
She handed out the papers and settled back at her desk to scribble at her paper again.   
  
As soon as they finished the quiz part they set enthusiastically to the subject list. "Dragons," Ron whispered excitedly.   
  
"Definitely a 10," Harry said. "Although that seems more Hagrid's area."   
  
Other students were whispering as well. When Professor Hieden glanced up the whispers died away. "No, no. Discuss," she encouraged. "Some of you muggle borns might not even know what the topics are. Please, feel free to talk it over."   
  
Ron looked up at Harry. "I'm going to love this class."   
  
Review, review, review. I will update as I feel they are wanted.  
  
~Marvel 


	2. Jessica Potter

Family Ties  
  
Standard disclaimer: Not mine, except the new professor. The rest belong to my idol, J. K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: I just wanted to let you know that I wrote this before the fifth book so the horrible, unfair, and very confusing death has not happened in my world. No spoilers in this story, I promise. I should warn you that I am planning a sequel and I may incorporate said death in later. I'm sorry and, frankly, I'm not thrilled at the prospect but J. K. Rowling has her reasons and I have to honor the wishes of such a brilliant woman.   
  
Also, I don't know if boarding schools in England have year books, but I'm using them in this story regardless.   
  
The next day of their Defense class the students were once again seated early, twittering excitedly. Professor Hieden was no where to be found when everyone first entered. Spare minutes before the class was to begin the door opened and she breezed quickly up the isle to the front of the class. "Sorry I'm late. Hopefully the lesson today will make it up to you. I was just lining up the subject of our study today. Filch, would you bring him in please?"   
  
At these words Filch, who had obviously been waiting out in the hall, entered pushing a tram holding a heavy wooden box that was bumping around seemingly of its own accord. "Let me out!" a muffled voice called from inside. Several of the students gasped, including Ron and Harry, as they recognized the voice of the school's resident trouble making poltergeist, Peeves.   
  
"Naturally, I'm not ready to pit you against dark witches and wizards just yet. Obnoxious poltergeists, on the other hand, I believe you shall be ready to handle."   
  
Hermione's hand shot into the air. At the Professor's nod she said in a barely audible whisper, "Are you certain this is a good idea? Perhaps Nearly Headless Nick would be willing to participate."   
  
Professor Hieden waved her hand at that. "Now where would the challenge be in that, Hermione? No, no. Peeves here is perfect. I assure you, nothing horrible shall befall you while I am here. And as an added bonus I get a little revenge for all those erasers he chucked at me back in my school days."   
  
"Would I do that?" an innocent voice queried from the box.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "If that's all, Miss, I think I'll just be on my way," Filch said with the look of a man attempting to avoid a train wreck.   
  
"If you're certain you don't wish to watch," she answered.   
  
"Oh, I'm certain," he replied, breaking for the door.   
  
She shook her head with a light chuckle as he scurried out, then turned her attention to the class. "Now then, the spell is very simple. The hard part is keeping your wand trained on him long enough to make the spell take effect." Evil laughter issued from the box as it bounced a bit. "It should be noted that, while I will counteract the spell so everyone can have a shot at Peeves, literally as well as figuratively, the spell will wear off of its own accord in something like fifteen minutes. It is often a good idea to be far away from the ghost by that time." More evil laughter rocked the box.   
  
"Now then, what this spell does is freezing the spirit in its tracks. It tends to hang there until the spell wears out. Depending on how strong your spell is the spirit in question may sometimes retain the use of his mouth or the ability to control the direction of their slow float. While a bit obnoxious this really is a moot point once they're frozen, although Peeves here has always done a very good job with that."   
  
Straightening her robes she stood taller then, retrieving her wand. "Now then, as I said, you keep your wand trained upon the spirit. When you wish to cast the spell give your wand a little flick," she demonstrated, "and say Unfoolardio. The louder the stronger, as a general rule. Come now, let's see it."   
  
The class all flicked their wands and shouted "Unfoolardio!" Professor Hieden nodded. "I believe you have it. Time for the acid test. I shall take the first turn, so you see how it goes."   
  
Evil giggling emerged from the rocking box as she approached it. Most of the students half cowered under their desks as she released the lock with a tap on her wand, the lid banging open of its own accord.   
  
Peeves flew out at breakneck speed, zooming in a white blur toward the ceiling. Stopping he eyed the students below for a moment, then zoomed straight for Neville. "Unfoolario!" Professor Hieden boomed, flicking her wand. An odd white mist zoomed from her wand to engulf Peeves, who was suddenly frozen, growling through lips that wouldn't move. Neville continued to eye him with misgivings.   
  
"Did everyone see that clearly enough?" Several nods greeted her. "Excellent. Neville, perhaps you would like to try it?"   
  
"No," Neville answered, still watching the frozen Peeves from half beneath his desk.   
  
Professor Hieden laughed. "Come now. I have faith in you. Sit up. There's a good student. Wand at the ready. Here we go." Turning her wand on Peeves again she said, "Foolio."   
  
The mist disappeared. Knowing Neville was out to get him Peeves zoomed away from him, choosing a new target; Professor Hieden. "Unfoolio!" Neville cried with a shake of his wand.   
  
The white mist spread across the room to envelope the poltergeist. Neville stared in surprise as Peeves froze, drifting over to the Professor, who stopped him with her hands. "Well done. Especially for the first try. Five points to Gryffindor." Neville glowed with the praise. "I might have mentioned this. When frozen they are sort of solid. That's how I got him in the box." She pushed him so he floated peacefully over the class. "Who wants to try it next?" Draco raised his hand eagerly at the same time as Hermione. "Draco, then Hermione. Ready? Foolio."   
  
Peeves zoomed straight for Draco. "Unfoolio!" Draco cried. A great spring of mist flew from his wand, freezing Peeves perfectly still.   
  
"Excellent!" Professor Hieden said. "If I didn't know better I'd think you had done this before. Ten points to Slytherin," she announced. Draco looked very pleased.   
  
By the time class ended every student had managed to freeze Peeves at least once with no mishaps. "Well done class," the Professor announced as she unfroze Peeves one final time and allowed him to zoom out of the room by way of the keyhole. "I knew Hogwarts students were quick but I had no idea how true that was. I'm dismissing class fifteen minutes early as a reward. No homework, but if Peeves seeks revenge on anyone I want a full report." The class cheered and began gathering their things. "Hermione, could I speak with you for a moment?" she added.   
  
Sending the boys a curious look Hermione approached the desk. She had frozen Peeves as easily as anyone else.   
  
"Don't look at me like that. You aren't in trouble," Professor Hieden assured her terrified face. "I was just wondering if you would do me a favor."   
  
"Of course Professor," Hermione answered with a sigh of relief.   
  
"Are you planning to stop by the library any time soon?"   
  
"I was planning to go there now," she answered. Ron and Harry, who had stayed behind to wait for her, rolled their eyes. The worst part was that she probably had.   
  
"Excellent." Professor Hieden grabbed a scrap of parchment and a quill. "The ministry wants me to look into some of the history of Hogwarts. If you would just give this to Madam Pince I'm sure she will get these books to me."   
  
"I'd be glad to, Professor," she answered taking the paper.   
  
"Thank you very much. I will see you tomorrow then?" Hermione nodded, as did the boys before exiting the room.   
  
The boys were studying that night in the common room when Hermione entered at a run and hurried over to them bearing a huge book. "Harry, you have to see this," she gasped as she began flipping through the book wildly.   
  
"Hermione, what is this?" Ron asked, glancing with distaste at the yellowed pages.   
  
"It's a yearbook from Hogwarts. One of the books Professor Hieden was looking for."   
  
"Hermione, she didn't ask you to get the books. Just to drop off a note," Ron reminded.   
  
"I know. But I wanted to see what she was interested in. And it's a good thing I did. Here." She shoved the open book at Harry, pointing to a picture.   
  
"That's my dad," Harry observed. In the picture a boy that looked nearly identical to Harry grinned up at the reader. Next to him a girl about the same age with long black hair and sparkling blue eyes leaned close to him to grin as well. As he watched James Potter pushed the girl, who pushed him back. After a short shoving match the two stuck their tongues out at one another, then returned to grinning at the reader. Harry chuckled. "But who's she?"   
  
"Read the caption," Hermione replied.   
  
Above the picture thick black letters announced, "Double Trouble." Below the picture was captioned:   
  
"James and Jessica Potter, or 'The Twins' as they're often referred to by their Gryffindor companions, are a force to be reckoned with. Alone one of them is trouble. Teamed up together these pranksters are unstoppable."   
  
"Jessica Potter?" Harry repeated in confession.   
  
"Did you know you had an aunt?" Hermione asked. "Or another one, rather."   
  
"No," Harry answered. "The Dursleys never mentioned anything about my dad's family."   
  
Hermione reached over and turned the page. The next picture showed younger versions of James, Lupin, Peter, and Sirius grinning and pointing at Lilly and Jessica, who kept looking rather secretively at one another. This one was captioned simply, "The Whole Gryffindor Gang."   
  
Suddenly Harry's eyes widened. "I'll be right back."   
  
He disappeared up the stairs to his bedroom for a moment, then returned with the photo album Hagrid had given him. Opening it to the familiar photo of his parents' wedding day Ron and Hermione gasped.   
  
Lilly and James Potter grinned at one another. Next to James Sirius stood, clapping the man on the back and laughing. And next to Lilly stood a rather more adult version of the girl from the picture. She seemed torn between giggling with Lilly in utter joy and grinning at her brother. Turning the page Harry revealed a picture of the same woman cuddling a tiny, unscared Harry Potter as James, perched on the arm of the chair next to her, cooed down at him. "Jessica Potter," he repeated. "How could no one have told me? How could no one have told me I had an aunt? That my dad had a twin sister? You didn't know anything about this?" he asked Ron. Everyone in the wizarding world seemed to know more about him than he did.  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, but all this happened when I was a baby. Any chance you can talk to Sirius? He obviously knew her."   
  
Harry sighed. "I could. But it would be a really long time before I got an answer."   
  
"Why not talk to Professor Hieden?" Hermione suggested. "I mean, she said we could come in any time. And she went to Hogwarts. She was even in Gryffindor. Maybe she knew her."   
  
"She did say we could come talk to her any time," Ron added when Harry glanced down at his watch. It was getting fairly late.   
  
"That was about Dark Arts," Harry pointed out.   
  
"She doesn't seem the sort to mind," Hermione told him. "I'd bet anything she'd understand."   
  
"She's right," Ron agreed.   
  
Harry gave his Potions homework a final glance before he nodded. "I'll never be able to concentrate. Or sleep."   
  
They both nodded. Harry stood. "We'll wait up for you," Hermione added as he headed for the Pink Lady.   
  
Harry found Professor Hieden still in her office scribbling away at a piece of parchment as an owl hooted anxiously over her shoulder. He nearly started when the saw the official Ministry of Magic seal around its neck.   
  
"Be with you in a moment," she called as Harry entered. Finishing the papers she sealed it and handed it to the bird. "Sorry about that. Ministry business, you know." She smiled broadly when she finally looked up to see who it was. "Harry! I wasn't expecting a student about the school this late. What can I do for you?"   
  
Harry approached the desk. "I had a question I hoped you could answer."   
  
As he came closer he noticed Professor Hieden seemed to turn a little pale. Sweat broke out of her forehead by the time he reached the desk. "I will try," she said, her voice a little shaky.   
  
"Are you all right?"   
  
"Just a headache," she answered, crossing the room to pour herself a glass of water. "It will pass. No fear. What can I do for you?"   
  
As she sipped the water she looked better so Harry continued. "I just, um, found out about something. Something from my past. Someone actually."   
  
Professor Hieden looked at him carefully. "You know about Voldemort, don't you?"   
  
"Yes," Harry answered, hardly noting that she didn't shy from the name the way most wizarding folk did. "It isn't that. I've just found out about my aunt."   
  
Now Professor Hieden looked even more perplexed. "I was told you live with her."   
  
"Not my mum's sister. My dad's. Jessica Potter."   
  
She looked startled. "No one's ever told you about Jessica Potter?"   
  
"No."   
  
Professor Hieden went back to the desk, sitting next to him. While she was still pail and shaky she seemed too distracted to notice. "I'm not certain what to tell you, Harry. Jessica Potter was your father's twin sister. She was your mother's closest friend at Hogwarts."   
  
"Did you know them?" Harry asked.   
  
She shrugged. "We were all in the same house."   
  
Harry ignored the fact that she hadn't really answered his question. "Where is she now?"   
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I can't tell you."   
  
"What!?" Harry gasped. "But it's my past isn't it? Why shouldn't I know?"   
  
"Harry, listen to me. It is not that I don't want to tell you." She wiped at the sweat beading on her forehead. "I can't."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I'm still deeply entrenched in the Ministry of Magic. Any answers you want I would have to draw from the information they have classified. Even if I told you you wouldn't be able to hear it. I've been spelled against it."   
  
Harry sighed. "So you can't tell me anything?"   
  
"Nothing beyond Hogwarts."   
  
Harry sighed. "But she was friends with my mum? Got along with my dad?"   
  
Professor Hieden nodded. "I've never seen anyone so close. She and your father used to say they were two parts of a whole. And she and Lilly were nearly as close."   
  
Harry smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry to have troubled you. I had better get back before I get in trouble for sneaking around so late."   
  
As Harry turned to go a quill fell off the desk. Without thinking Harry reached for it at the same time that Professor Hieden did. Harry's hand accidentally brushed hers as he did.   
  
At the contact a strangled cry flew from the Professor's mouth and she pulled away as if burnt, cradling her right arm.   
  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked. She had looked unwell before. Now she looked near dead. White as a sheet and gasping for breath she clutched the arm to her chest.   
  
"Fine," she gasped out. "Just an old...thing. Go back to your room."   
  
"Are you sure? Maybe I should help you to the Hospital Wing."   
  
"No!" she cried loudly, pulling away from him. "I'll take care of it. Just go."   
  
Harry found himself hurrying from the room. Ron and Hermione weren't going to believe this.   
  
They sat in rapt attention until he had finished his story. "What do you suppose happened to her arm?" Ron finally asked.   
  
"Oh, she probably just wrenched it or something."   
  
"Reaching for a quill?" Ron asked. "Really, Hermione. The woman used to battle dark wizards. You think a quill would do her in?"   
  
"Well, it certainly wasn't Harry," she answered.   
  
"But what if it was?" Harry demanded. "She looked unwell the moment I came into the room."   
  
"Hogwash," Hermione said. "She's always been just fine in class."   
  
"But I don't get too close to her in class," Harry pointed out. "And you remember how my touch affected Professor Quirell."   
  
"You don't think she's one of You-Know-Who's, do you?" Ron gasped.   
  
"It would make sense," Harry said.   
  
Hermione shook her head. "I think you've both lost your minds. She's never been anything but kind to any of us."   
  
"Isn't that just the sort of thing one of them would do? Plus it sounds like she KNEW your family, Harry. A lot about them. And she won't tell you anything."   
  
"Because she's worked for the Ministry," Hermoine interrupted. "She still works for them. Surely they would know if Voldemort had claimed her."   
  
Ron shook his head. "After he was defeated half the followers they found were in the Ministry. Even Dad was under investigation for a while."   
  
"But if she can't even touch Harry, or get near him, how would she hope to kill him?" she asked.   
  
"You don't have to be near someone to cast a spell on them," Ron pointed out. "Why are you so eager to defend her?"   
  
"I just don't see how she could be evil. She doesn't feel bad."   
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "You're basing this on your intuition now?"   
  
"I'll write to Sirius," Harry interrupted. "If they were in the same house in school he would have to know her. And maybe he can tell me something about my aunt."   
  
I hope you're happy. I actually put more in this chapter than I intended originally, but I can't resist the temptation to string along helpless little readers. Yes, yes, I'm evil. I know. As I said before, review, review, review. The more demand I have, the faster I update.  
  
~Marvel 


	3. Answers

Family Ties  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Not mine.   
  
Author's notes: I just want to reiterate what I said before. Nothing from the fifth book has happened yet. No spoilers. And to rachel_honey, thanks for the heads up. I figured that would be the answer but I'm not going to lose sleep over it.  
  
The next day in class Professor Hieden's arm was secured in a sling, held unmoving across her chest. Patie noticed immediately. "What did you do to your arm?"   
  
Professor Hieden carefully did not look at Harry as she answered. "Bad luck. A black wizard cursed it years ago. It's been acting up since then."   
  
"Shouldn't Madam Pomfry have a look at it?" Hermione asked.   
  
"No, no. I have it under control."   
  
"If that were true you wouldn't have it in a sling," Draco pointed out.   
  
Rather that getting mad Professor Hieden chuckled. "You're right, of course. Let's just say I'm too stubborn for my own good."   
  
The students chuckled.   
  
"Today we'll begin talking about Protection Spells. Just the basics. You'll have to take good notes since I can't write on the board." She settled back on the desk again. "The basic thing you must remember about protection spells is that it is nothing like the other spells. The protection ties in directly to your Will. The stronger your Will, the stronger the spell and the longer you can hold it. But that's where the danger comes in as well. If you cast a strong Protection, and hold to it, the wizard or witch you face could do you away simply by attacking the spell until they have used all of your Will. This could very well kill you."   
  
"Realistically, it isn't very likely. You would have to concentrate all of your Will on holding the spell. It is much more common for the protection to simply break long before your Will does. Yes, Hermione?" she asked of the girl who raised her hand.   
  
"I'm a little confused. What do you mean by Will?"   
  
"Of course. How silly of me not to explain. When I say Will I don't mean your threshold for pain or you bravery. Although your Will can have a great effect on both. Your Will is something inside of you. Some people's are naturally stronger than others. It's rather hard to explain. It's partially stubbornness, I believe. Which is why I've always had such good luck with it." The students laughed. "Part of it is concentration. Part of it is how badly you want something. You'll understand when we start casting actual spells. The attacks often feel like they're striking directly at your Will. The best example I can give by way of a physical description would be a pool of energy buried sort of in the pit of your stomach."   
  
Harry knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. Professor Hieden hadn't so much as shifted her arm in the sling once. While Harry hadn't seen any physical signs of damage when he first touched her he was beginning to wonder if her arm even still worked at all.   
  
The time that restricted them to the Gryffindor set of rooms came and went. Ron went up to bed but Harry stayed by the fire, attempting in vain to distract himself with a book.   
  
Finally Harry decided he had to talk to her. Going up to his room he quietly retrieved his invisibility cloak. Professor McGonagle had remarked once within his hearing that Professor Hieden was always up late in her office doing Ministry work. Harry was hoping that was the case this night since he didn't know the way to the Professor's private rooms, and doubted he'd want to go if he did.   
  
His luck seemed to be holding. The class door was open, light spilling out into the hall. Harry was halfway into the room before he heard the voices. Looking up he saw Snape set a goblet on the desk.   
  
"What's this?" Professor Hieden asked, taking it in her left hand and sniffing at it as Harry slipped into the far corner.   
  
"It's for your arm."   
  
She smiled up at him. "That's very kind, but I don't believe it will help."   
  
"Elli, I know what's wrong with your arm." Harry perked up. Snape almost sounded kind when he said that.   
  
"I'm surprised. It's a very old curse. No telling when it will act up again and-"   
  
"I'd wager it was about the time you got too close to Potter. Or was it he to you?"   
  
She jerked her head up quickly, but covered it by reaching for her quill. "I'm very sure I have no idea what you're talking about. What on earth would Harry have to do with this?"   
  
Snape moved closer. "I know who you are."   
  
"That's a small enough feat as I've told everyone exactly who I am."   
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "I knew Elizabeth Hieden. You aren't her."   
  
"Of course I am. Don't be ridiculous."   
  
He shook his head. "I can understand why you're here. Really, I do. But you HAVE to be more careful I think Dumbledore is getting wise and-."   
  
"I'm always careful. I'm so careful it hurts!" she snapped at him. He gave her a look that told her very plainly she had just lost. "Please, just... I'm tired and my arm hurts and I should be in bed. And don't worry about Dumbledore. I think he knows."   
  
"What makes you say that?"   
  
"Some things he's said to me. You know Dumbledore. Nothing gets past him."   
  
"Surely he can't approve of this."   
  
"He hasn't turned me over to the Ministry yet. I think he understands."   
  
Snape shook his head. "You're doing too much, Sis-."   
  
"My name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Hieden," she answered, her voice suddenly steely. "And we should both be in bed. I thank you for the potion, and good night."   
  
Snape sighed, leveling himself to his feet. "Just be careful, that's all I ask. This isn't a game." With that he turned and walked down the isle. He paused at the door. Harry was afraid for a moment that he'd been discovered. But Snape kept turning until he faced Professor Hieden across the gulf of the empty classroom. "Good night, Sissy."   
  
"It's Elizabeth!" she called after him, but he had already disappeared.   
  
As Harry watched she set down her quill and lay her head on her good hand. "Good job, Sissy," she whispered to herself.   
  
Harry didn't stay any longer. He slipped out and back to Gryffindor Tower, puzzling over what he had heard.   
  
He told Hermione and Ron all about it the next morning. "You should have taken me," Ron told him.   
  
"Wouldn't have made any difference," Harry answered. "Besides, this is about me."   
  
"Maybe you should tell Dumbledore," Hermione suggested.   
  
"She said he knows," Ron pointed out.   
  
"Then maybe she isn't a Dark Witch," Hermione suggested. "I mean, surely Dumbledore wouldn't let one just wander around Hogwarts."   
  
"But good witches and wizards don't usually disguise themselves as someone else, do they?" Ron asked. "I wonder what's really happened to Elizabeth Hieden."   
  
None of them said what they were thinking, that she was probably dead.   
  
"So what do we do?" Harry finally asked.   
  
"It doesn't seem like we can do anything," Hermione sighed. "Keep our ears open."   
  
That day Professor Hieden's arm was still in its sling, but she could move it now. She reported that she should be back to normal in no time. They began practicing the simple protection spells by casting the protection on themselves and letting Professor Hieden hurl simple curses at them. She seemed impressed with the talent Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed in it. Draco's protection seemed more solid than normal as well.   
  
Things did not work so well for Neville. His protection seemed shaky at best. When Professor Hieden cast the spell on him his protection shattered and he flew across the room. Professor Hieden helped him up with a simple apology. "You have to hold to it more strongly. I can only hurt you if you let me through."   
  
The next week they started in on a more complex spell that involved transferring energy from themselves to another witch or wizard. Professor Hieden had lots of examples of times she had used it. Protecting muggles, facing hordes of Dark witches and wizards, and reviving nearly dead companions were just a few. By the end she had then all very excited to learn the technique.   
  
A letter arrived from Black midway through the week, asking them to meet him in the Dark Forest. Ron, Hermione, and Harry had all hidden under his cloak, a feat that was getting harder as the years passed and they all grew.   
  
The moved silently through the castle and into the forest. The clearing wasn't very far into the forest; a very good thing considering the sorts of creatures that lived there.   
  
A giant black dog lay in the middle of the clearing, looking up at the stars. The children pulling the cloak off and approached. "Hi Black," Harry called.   
  
The dog stood, seeming to blur in the moonlight, elongating into the form of a man. He smiled at Harry, then Ron and Hermione as an afterthought. "I didn't think you would bring them. But it is still always good to see you all so well."   
  
Harry shrugged as he folded the cloak. "Anything you tell me they would find out eventually. I tell them everything."   
  
Black nodded, a smile flitting across his face. "Of course. It's just that some of this is a bit, personal."   
  
The three shared a look. "How?" Harry asked.   
  
Black lowered himself to the ground. "You may as well sit. This is a long story and I may as well tell it from the beginning." He paused for a moment, then asked, "How did you find out about Jessica? How much do you know?"   
  
"Not much," Harry answered. "That she was my aunt. My dad's twin sister. That they caused trouble." Black laughed at that. "Hermione found a picture in an old year book."   
  
He sighed, staring off into space for several minutes as if trying to organize his thoughts. "All right. Here goes. As long as I can remember Jessica and James were together. Where there was one, the other was right behind. We used to joke that neither of them could ever get married because they couldn't bear to be separated even on their wedding night. Jessica loved it. She just ate it up. Joked right along with us. James was never just James. He was 'James Darling.' Some people actually thought Darling was their last name for a while.   
  
"Hogwarts helped separate them a little. They were still forever together, just not the way they had been. It was healthy thing, really. James met Peter and Lupin and me. And Jessica met Lilly.   
  
"That's how it was at first. We didn't even get along with Lilly right away. Come to think of it no one but James really got along with Jessica right away either. But Jessica and Lilly were like glue and James and Jessica wouldn't be separated so we ended up together a lot.   
  
"Something changed around fourth year. Well, for one thing, Lilly and Jessica decided to go into defense courses. No one could whip up a protection spell the way Lilly and Jessica could. Really, it was because they were so well suited for one another. Jessica had the best intuition where magic was concerned and Lilly was a whiz with the basic theory. Together they were unstoppable.   
  
"The other thing that changed was Lilly and James. Suddenly those two were always together. Even when Jessica wasn't. And she really spent considerably less time around James."  
  
"Studies?" Hermione suggested.   
  
Black shook his head. "Me."   
  
"You?" Harry repeated.   
  
Black nodded, sighing deeply as his eyes filled with moisture. "Jessica Potter was, is, and will always be the only woman I loved. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. No offense to Lilly, of course. James and I used to get in horrible fights. James got the worst of it, I'm afraid. He was trying to defend the love of his life and his twin sister." He chuckled, a grin spreading over his face. Suddenly the hard lines and sunken eyes Azkaban had put on his face seemed to disappear. A sparkled lit his eyes, a smile flitting across his face. "Your aunt was the most amazing woman. She was so charismatic. You couldn't walk into the same room as her without smiling. She just brought it out in people. I can't tell you exactly when I fell in love with her, or how it happened. I suspect part of me always loved her. From the very moment we met.  
  
"Anyway," Sirius continued, a light blush suddenly coloring his cheeks, "Lilly and Jessica decided they wanted to go into the Ministry when they graduated. The Ministry was thrilled to take them when we graduated. They set up their own area for them. 'Special Protective Service,' they were termed. They had a good thirty people working under them. Unfortunately, they started this right about the time Voldemort really came to power.   
  
"They faced him down more times than I can count. You can imagine what they put James and me through, always worrying about them. They couldn't defeat him. They weren't the offensive force, after all. They mainly acted as backups for the major Ministry players. But they were just enough to keep him from succeeding. You can imagine how he reacted to that.   
  
"Three days after James and Lilly got married, three months before Jessica and I were supposed to get married, there was a major attack. He went after Jessica specifically. Lilly was on her honeymoon so he caught Jessica alone. It was...bad. James and Lilly hurried back. The Ministry confined her to their hospital. They'd let James in, since he was family, but Lilly and I weren't even allowed to see her.   
  
"That was what pushed James, Lilly, and Jessica into hiding. Really, I should have gone as well, but they needed a Secret keeper. Or at least the illusion of one. Voldemort was obviously after them. We postponed the wedding. We thought when he was disposed of we could get married and all would be well. Jessica was sure it wouldn't take more than a few months. Then Lilly got pregnant, had you. Jessica was so happy. I wasn't there, of course, but Lilly and James wrote to tell me she doted on you something horrible."   
  
Black looked down. "Then Voldemort attacked your parents. Jessica was crushed. I can't even tell you what it did to her. She used to say James was the other half of her soul. With him gone, and her best friend. She was so hollow."   
  
"She isn't dead then?" Harry gasped. "Voldemort didn't kill her?"   
  
"No, not then he didn't. As for now, I don't have any way to know. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Please, don't interrupt Harry. This is...hard enough for me."   
  
"Sorry," Harry murmured.   
  
"I really believe she might have died then and there if it weren't for you, Harry. She sort of held herself together by thinking of the two of us marrying and raising you. It sort of kept her alive. But then the trial came up. They wouldn't let us see one another, or you. They sent you directly to the muggles. You see, someone convinced the council that she had somehow been involved in Lilly and James' deaths. The fact that she was engaged to the man everyone believed had given them over to Voldemort didn't help. She went half mad trying to prove me innocent. She hounded the Ministry for years, trying to convince them that I didn't do it. They couldn't come up with anything certain against her so they had to let her go. But they banished her from ever seeing you again. Or me.   
  
"I don't know what's happened to her since then. She could be dead for all I know. Voldemort may have disposed of her or she could have just sunk herself into the Ministry until she ended up in one too many dangerous positions or..." He stopped, shaking his head. "I just don't know. I kept hoping she would find me after I escaped but I haven't so much as caught a sniff of her."   
  
Harry shook his head. "It isn't fair! All these people I should have known! That cared about me!"   
  
"Maybe Dumbledore could find her," Hermione suggested to Harry. "Let her meet you."   
  
"There's no way," Black said. "The Ministry would never stand for it. I'm fairly certain they sent her far off. And she's spelled against getting near you. I'm certain if she had her way she'd be right beside you. I'd wager she's told the council every day for the past fifteen years that no one but her can protect you from Voldemort."   
  
They sat in silence for several long moments. "Do you know Elizabeth Hieden?" Hermione finally asked.   
  
Black nodded. "She worked with the girls in the Ministry. One of their underlings. They weren't especially close in Hogwarts but I believe they knew each other pretty well. Why do you ask?"   
  
"She's our Dark Arts teacher," Ron answered.   
  
Black perked up. "Could you ask her about Jessica? She might know something."   
  
Harry nodded. "I actually talked to her first. She said she couldn't tell me anything because it would be Ministry business and she's been spelled against telling anyone anything."   
  
Black nodded. "You should go to bed. I'm sorry Harry. I wish I had better news for you. I can't stay here, not with a Ministry worker so close. I wish I could stay but."   
  
Harry nodded numbly to show he understood. His brain felt like it was going to explode with all this new information.   
  
"Thank you, Sirius," Hermione broke in. "For everything."  
  
He nodded. "You three be careful," he warned one more time before he returned to hid dog form and trotted off.  
  
Review, review, review. Feel free to offer any feedback, make any educated guesses, or just gab at me!  
  
~Marvel 


	4. Safety

Family Ties  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. There is a good reason for that. The plot bunnies have viciously attacked me and the story is going in a slightly different direction. It won't be a big change and it should make it considerably longer. I hope you think that's a good thing.  
  
Time seemed to pass quickly after that. As fifth years the work was getting harder, but much more interesting as well. Defense Against the Dark Arts was still their favorite course, although the three of them spent a good deal of time watching the supposed Professor Hieden. She seemed to keep a good distance from Harry. Her arm healed and was removed from the sling.   
  
Her arm had been out of the sling for about three weeks when she approached the Hogwarts table one night during supper. She passed the spot Harry occupied at the table to sit next to one of the red-headed twins a short ways down.   
  
"Fred, George, I believe I have something of yours," she said, reaching into her robes to retrieve a squeaking, squirming, bright pink mouse. Harry recognized it immediately as one of the creatures Fred and George's trick wands turned into when they were used. Harry and Ron shared a look as Fred and George gazed innocently up at their Professor. The boys were in trouble now.   
  
"I'm certain I've never seen that before in my life," one of the two remarked.   
  
"Really." She turned to examine the squeaking creature as the boys nodded. "You know it was a wand when I first picked it up. When I tried to use it to find out whose it was it turned into this."   
  
"Really?" one of the boys asked.   
  
"Interesting," the other said.   
  
"You're certain neither of you know a thing about this?" They shook their heads again. "Well, that's a pity," she remarked, getting up and heading back toward the teacher's table.   
  
Fred and George shared a look. "Why's it a pity?" one of them asked.   
  
"Well, George, I've never seen this for sale in a joke shop. I believe it's home made. And very well made, I might add. I have a friend who runs a joke shop. I believe she would pay the makers a great deal to allow her to sell it."   
  
Fred and George exchanged another wide-eyed look as she turned to go again. "Professor Hieden," Fred called.   
  
"Yes?" she asked, turning yet again.   
  
"The person who left that in the class room, would they be in much trouble?"   
  
Professor Hieden took a moment to study the mouse. "None at all, I should say. I mean, no one was hurt. I was the only one tricked, and I found it very amusing."   
  
"We did it," George said quickly.   
  
"We weren't trying to trick you," Fred added quickly.   
  
"We dropped it," George filled in.   
  
Ever since she had caught them in the fifth floor hall and settled for confiscating their dungbombs and not informed any other school officials of the intended mischief the twin Weasleys had worshipped the ground she walked on.   
  
"Come by my classroom tonight. I'd like to write my friend a letter but I'll need some more information."   
  
"Certainly, Professor Hieden," the boys answered quickly in unison.   
  
Fred and George did far better than that. They spent most of the rest of the evening writing out a list of the rest of their magical inventions and filling their pockets with examples.   
  
The twins later told Ron, and Harry because he was sitting there as well, that she had crossed off at least half their list muttering things like, "Illegal," "I didn't see that," and "You must promise not to make any more of these. I could get fired for not reporting them."   
  
The other half of the list she sent back with the boys, asking for a written description of each and had mailed a package off to her friend. They had been warned not to get too excited. Her friend was terribly busy and rather scatter brained besides. She probably wouldn't even see the package for several days, let alone get around to sending an owl back.   
  
But luck seemed to be on Weasley's side. One week later an owl came from someone by the name of Walter Cruman. Apparently her friend had just opened the package when her supplier had shown up. He had picked up the trick wand left sitting out and demanded to know where she had gotten it. He wanted to start producing them as soon as the Weasleys could sign a contract.   
  
Of course, this did present a problem for the twins. They were three months shy of being able to sign an actual legal contract, and a few more months from graduating from Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley, who had never approved of the twins' future plans to open a joke shop, had been livid. They'd been forced to write a letter back explaining that they would be glad to help out as soon as they graduated Hogwarts, but nothing could be done until then.   
  
The owl back had contained a disappointed letter, but many assurances that he would wait ten years if it was necessary to snare 'two such brilliant minds.' George had the letter framed and hanging on his wall.   
  
That night Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to visit Hagrid to tell him the good news.   
  
He laughed heartily at when they told him. "They'll have a good time, those boys. Professor Hieden has a good eye, she does."   
  
"Yeah, well, that's not what Mum says. She's just upset that they'll never get into the Ministry."   
  
"Something tells me the twins woulda found their way into that industry anyway," Hagrid answered. "It was a mighty kind thing for Professor Hieden to do."   
  
"You like her, don't you Hagrid?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Well, course I do. Don't know anyone round here as doesn't, really. Sweet girl like that, why shouldn't they?"   
  
Ron shrugged. "Maybe she isn't what she seems."   
  
"Whatever would give you that idea?" Hagrid asked. Ron shrugged. "Nah. Not Elli. She be good t' the very bone. I can feel it in her."   
  
"No offense, Hagrid, but you thought the same thing about the giant spider that tried to eat us," Ron pointed out.   
  
"This isna the same thing," Hagrid argued. "She be a person. There ain't no mistakin' her kind o' goodness. What about her has you so ruffled?"   
  
Ron shrugged again. "Nothing."   
  
"Well, you mark my words. Elizabeth Hieden be one a the best things t' happen t' Hogwarts since Dumbledore. An' that's really sayin' somethin'. Actually, now that y' reminded me I need t' talk t' her. Somethin' in the Dark Forest spooked Fang somethin' awful the other night. I ment t' ask her if she'd be willin' t' help me look fer whatever it was. Till I know I don't want you kids coming down here after dark alone. Y' want somethin' just send me an owl an' I'll pay you a visit."   
  
"What do you think it was?" Ron asked, glancing over at the giant boar hound snoring loudly in the corner.   
  
"Hard t' say. So many things runnin' round that forest. Could be it's withdrawn far inside. Never hurts to be sure though." Hagrid glanced out at the gathering dark. "Maybe you should go, matter of fact. I've still that letter to write t' Elli. I'll see you kids tomorrow in class."   
  
Three days later Hagrid sent them a letter inviting them out for tea. They went as soon as class was through, tromping out to Hagrid's shack. He greeted them cheerfully, setting out stone-hard cakes and pouring some rather strong tea.   
  
"So Elli an' I swept the Dark Wood last night."   
  
"Did you find anything?" Harry asked eagerly.   
  
"Yes an' no. I found plenty o' evidence that someone has been livin' out there."   
  
"Some ONE?" Ron repeated. "Who could live in the Dark Forest? It's full of creatures looking for a tasty snack."   
  
Hagrid shrugged. "It's possible, o' course. I've spent a night or two in there myself, though not very restful. Most interesting thing was Elli. Said she could feel somethin' out there. We couldn't find it, o' course. Spent a good deal of time trying."   
  
"You don't suppose it's You-know-who?" Ron asked.   
  
"Course not. He wouldn't have the guts," Hagrid boomed out. "Everyone knows he's scared stiff o' Dumbledore."   
  
"That didn't stop him from riding around with Quirrell," Hermione pointed out.   
  
"And who else would be sculling around the Dark Forest?" Harry added.   
  
"Could be any number of people," Hagrid said. "Enough o' this. I won't hear another word on it. I jus' wanted t' warn ya, is all."   
  
"Your scar hasn't been hurting, has it?" Ron asked as Hagrid turned away to inspect his latest batch of cakes.   
  
"Not a bit," Harry answered, rubbing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.   
  
Whatever was hiding in the Dark Forest remained quiet. The term progressed. The students in Harry's Dark Arts class became better and better at the protection until Professor Hieden proclaimed that she could not think of a curse they could not withstand. Of course, she then sheepishly remarked that with two good shots there were few enough people in the class that could withstand her. Harry and Ron took to exchanging energy using the spell she had taught them so as to beat Draco Malfoy every time she felt the need to pair the students off to hurl curses at one another until one broke the other down. They were fairly certain she knew exactly what they were up to, as whoever was paired with someone else lost their protection nine times out of ten, but she didn't seem inclined to call them on it.   
  
Their final Dark Arts class before the winter break came at last. Professor Hieden stood at the head of the class. "Today you will cast your protection spells for me one final time." Several people called arguments that they had practiced that skill more than enough. She held up one hand to quiet them. "This time will be different. You're casting it without wands."   
  
"But that isn't possible," Draco objected.   
  
"But it is," she replied. "Hermione, I want you to cast a light curse on me. Just something to prove I don't have a protection up."   
  
Hermione looked at her. "Are you certain? We could just take your word on it."   
  
"I'm certain. Come, Hermione, how many chances do you get to throw a curse at an unprotected teacher?"   
  
Hermione sighed. Pulling out her wand she whispered, "Cursio."   
  
The light curse flew across the room and into her shoulder. Professor Hieden staggered just a bit, rubbing at her shoulder. "Excellent Hermione. Barely even stings. Ten points to Gryffandor for not killing me." The class laughed. "Now observe." Drawing her wand she tossed it to Draco. "Hold that. Protecto!" She grinned. "Again, if you will, Hermione. Something a bit more potent."   
  
"Cursio," Hermione said, only slightly more loudly than the first time.   
  
The curse flew across the room and dissipated on the white ball that surrounded her. The class gasped.   
  
"Historians have suggested that the first witches and wizards didn't actually use wands. That they operated purely off of ability and will and wands were merely teaching tools they came to depend upon. If a wizard disarms you it can be imperative to at least protect yourself."   
  
Harry watched all this in fascination.   
  
That evening Harry sat in the Gryffandor common room studying when the portrait opened to reveal Professor McGonagall. Harry looked at her in surprise. Professor McGonagall seldom entered the Gryffandor common room. "Is something wrong?" Harry asked as she approached.  
  
"Not that I am aware of, Mr. Potter," she replied. "Professor Dumbledore asked that I bring you to his office."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, closing his book and putting the cap on his ink bottle.  
  
"I am certain he will apprise you of that when you arrive," Professor McGonagall answered.  
  
Harry followed her through the twisting halls to the familiar figure of the griffin. "Super Sour Sluggers," she told the griffin, who jumped obligingly out of the way to allow them onto the spinning staircase.  
  
"Come in," Professor Dumbledore called when they reached the top of the stairs without either of them so much as raising a hand to knock.  
  
Professor McGonagall opened the door and ushered Harry inside. "Thank you, Minerva," Dumbledore called from his desk where he seemed immersed in paperwork. Professor McGonagall nodded and closed the door behind Harry, leaving him alone in the large office with the Headmaster.  
  
Harry approached Dumbledore's desk but as the wizard continued to scribble at the parchment before him Harry decided to wait patiently. He greeted Fawks warmly, receiving an equal reception from the bird, which squeaked its pleasure as it rubbed its head against his shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said at last, rolling up the parchment.  
  
Harry sat in one of the chairs before the desk, eyeing the Headmaster with uncertainty. "Sir, is there something wrong?" he asked. "I mean, I don't think I've done anything lately that would warrant-"  
  
"You may relax, Harry. You are not in trouble," Dumbledore assured him, reaching for another roll of parchment. As he unrolled Harry saw several students' names and recognized it as the sign up list to stay at Hogwarts over the winter break. "I noted that you chose to stay over winter break."  
  
Harry shrugged in confusion. "I do every year."  
  
"Are you certain it is a wise idea this year? Perhaps you should spend some time with your family."  
  
"I am," Harry answered resolutely, not liking what Dumbledore was hinting at one bit. "Hermione and Ron are my family."  
  
"So are the Dursleys," Dumbledore pointed out. "They are blood."  
  
"As far as they're concerned I'm just a burden," Harry answered.  
  
"You might be surprised," Dumbledore pointed out.  
  
"Or not." Harry regarded the Headmaster carefully. "Professor, I don't mean any disrespect but you've never objected to my staying over the holiday before. What's changed?"  
  
Dumbledore regarded him for several moments before nodding. "You do deserve the truth, Harry. I understand you've found out about your aunt, Miss Potter."  
  
"How do you know that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hogwarts is my school. Little enough goes on in its wall I am unaware of." Harry found he certainly couldn't disagree with that. "Did Sirius mention your aunt and mother's particular ability at protection spells?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Not directly, but I suppose I could guess at it from what he told me."  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded. "When Voldemort decided to turn his attention on your mother Lilly became concerned about her family. It would be very like Voldemort to attack her helpless muggle family to spite her. Even disagreeable as they are Lilly could not allow that. So Lilly and Jessica Potter went to the Dursley's house and put every protection upon it they could think of. Even the Dursleys themselves have powerful protections upon the, although they are unaware of it. Harry, right now the Dursley's home is the safest place anyone could put you. I want you to spend some time there. Including this Christmas break."  
  
Fear bloomed in Harry's chest. "But Professor, surely you aren't suggesting that Hogwarts isn't safe."  
  
"I can rule nothing out at this moment, Harry. Voldemort has reached you within these walls before."  
  
Harry sighed, toying with a frayed thread in his robe. He REALLY didn't want to do this, but Dumbledore wasn't giving him much choice. And there was something comforting about going to a house enveloped in a protection spell of his own mother's doing. "If you think it's best," he finally managed.  
  
"I do," Dumbledore replied. "It will not be for so long. You will be back shortly. And it will give me a great deal of peace of mind."  
  
Harry nodded as Dumbledore crossed his name off the list. "I'll just show myself out."  
  
Harry descended the stair and back into the hall, shuffling back toward Gryffandor tower to give Ron and Hermione the good news. At the very least he would have their sympathy.  
  
Suddenly a large barn owl flew in a nearby open window with a letter. 'Harry' was scrawled across the front in Hagrid's messy handwriting. Somehow it seemed messier than usual, as if it had been scrawled very quickly, and the letter was unsealed.   
  
Harry opened it quickly as the owl soared away. The same hurried handwriting, nearly unlegible, flew across the inside of the paper. 'Come to the Dark Forest quick,' was the simple message.   
  
Harry paused, looking down at the letter. Something was wrong here. It was unlike Hagrid to send for him to go to the Dark Forest, let alone so quickly, especially when he knew Harry was studying. And why would he go to Harry first for help?   
  
Harry glanced at the entrance to Gryffandor tower. Ron had gone to the library, supposedly on a quick run, ages ago, and Harry doubted he had returned in his absence. It was entirely possible he had met Hermione and she was helping him. He wanted to wait for his friend but the letter had said quick. What if Hagrid was in trouble?   
  
Harry turned, heading for the main entrance. On the way he happened to come across Professor Hieden, carrying a bottle of ink.   
  
"Oh, hello Harry," she greeted him, sidling a bit further away from him than manners demanded. He noted that she did look rather pale all of a sudden. "Where are you off to?"   
  
"Visit Hagrid. You?"   
  
"Needed some ink," she answered, holding up the bottle in a hand that shook just a bit. "Shouldn't you be studying?"   
  
"I needed a break," he answered, moving slowly toward the door.   
  
"Where are Ron and Hermione?"   
  
"Library," he answered shortly.   
  
"Shouldn't they go with you?" she asked. "His hut is rather close to the Forbidden Forest and we still aren't sure who's out there."   
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine," he told her.   
  
"It's nearly dark," she pointed out. "Perhaps I should go with you."   
  
The last thing he wanted was to be alone with her near dark by the Forbidden Forest. He found it hard to believe she was a dark witch but he didn't like taking chances. "Er, no. I'll be fi-" He was cut off suddenly by the flapping of wings as a Ministry owl flew by his left ear to offer Professor Hieden an envelope. "You're obviously busy. I'll see you later." With that he made a break for the door.   
  
"Be careful!" she called after him.   
  
Harry approached the Forbidden Forest by way of Hagrid's hut despite the deep snow he had to slog through. The building was dark and empty, lacking even the smoke that usually rose from the small chimney. It seemed an ominous sign. "Hagrid?" he called as he neared the dark trees.   
  
"Over here Harry," a scraggly voice called from the darkness.   
  
"Where?" Harry took a step toward the trees. "I can't see you, Hagrid."   
  
"I can' move, Harry. Twisted m' ankle somethin' fierce. Follow my voice."   
  
Harry paused. "I should go get Madam Pomfrey."   
  
"No need. It's simple enough t' fix. Bet y' can do it in two shakes. Just come on in here."   
  
Harry shook his head. This was all wrong. "No, Hagrid. I'll be right back. I'll get Ron and Hermione. We can pull you out."   
  
"Harry, this ain't my bedroom. This is the Forbidden Forest. I'm freezin' as is. Get in here 'fore somethin' eats me!"   
  
Now that didn't sound like Hagrid at all. He turned quickly back toward Hogwarts. Suddenly blue light lanced out. It seemed to fly directly into his brain and squeeze. He hit the soft snow, the world around him spinning so crazily he didn't even feel the biting cold.   
  
"Peter, you idiot," a heavy voice little more than a hiss came from the forest. "You nearly lost him."   
  
"Sorry master," a small, squeaky voice answered.   
  
If the world would just stop spinning Harry thought there was something about those voices he should recognize. "Drag him back here," the first voice hissed. "I must finish him quickly before one of his friends shows up."   
  
"You mean he isn't dead?" the second squeaked.   
  
"Of course not. I can't finish him within Dumbledore's sight. And then that Ministry brat is out there somewhere. He can't hurt you, Peter. Hurry up. And take his wand while you're at it."   
  
Harry felt himself lifted and drug toward the wood. Although he wasn't certain why any more he knew that it was important to get away from the hands. But his body felt heavy as rock. He couldn't move. Even keeping his eyes open seemed like more than he could do.   
  
He felt his wand taken from the pocket of his robes. He grunted in argument but hardly any sound emerged. "Come, Peter. The curse was powerful but it is also short lived. We must hurry."   
  
"Is this far enough Master? I want to be done with this."   
  
Suddenly it was as if a veil lifted. His brain seemed to work suddenly, although his body remained unresponsive. The hissing was Voldemort. The wizard that had killed his parents, that had taken Black and his aunt from him. That had terrified the whole of the wizarding world. And the squeaking was Peter, his loyal servant. The two of them wanted nothing more than Harry dead. He had to do something.   
  
He forced his eyes open. His vision swam for a moment, then settled on the two people before him. Peter saw his eyes open and gasped, "Master, he's awake!"   
  
"He's been awake the entire time," Voldemort answered, glaring at the boy. "The spell is wearing off. We must be quick." He raised his wand.   
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Voldemort," a woman's voice came from between the trees. Professor Hieden emerged into the meager light, wand aimed at the dark wizard. "Drop it."   
  
Mwa ha ha. How evil I am, leaving you with a cliffhanger like this. Don't worry. If you review quickly I'll be extremely motivated to get the next chapter up. So I'm leaving it entirely up to you. Mwa ha ha. Well, I'm getting my evil laughter quotient in for the day. Stay tuned. 


	5. Face to face

Family Ties  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Boo hoo.  
  
Author's Note: Yipes! When I asked for reviews I didn't expect to be over run by them. I love it! You all follow directions really well. So I'm going to try to reward you. This is a shorter chapter but it is an update. I did intend to have it up sooner but the site wouldn't let me in. So it really isn't my fault! It's never my fault!  
  
"You're too late, Ministry snitch!" Voldemort proclaimed, turning his wand on Harry.   
  
As Voldemort yelled the incantation Harry saw Elizabeth Hieden flick her wand. Something twisted in him oddly, although perhaps not in a bad way. Voldemort completed the spell. Harry winced away from the green light, and blinked in surprise when he felt nothing more than a gentle warmth. The spell seemed to bounce off of him and fly toward Professor Hieden.   
  
Harry realized what had happened as he watched the light hit her, throwing her several feet. She had put a protection on him, drawing all attacks to herself. But by doing so she now had two protection spells to hold. Each attack would be twice as powerful. Harry wasn't sure anyone could withstand two such hits from Voldemort.   
  
The purple robes shifted. Harry gasped when the woman stood slowly. Gone where the shining golden locks, replaced by flowing black hair, shot through with the odd strands of gray. Her face was slimmer, more oval, with high cheek bones and a pronounced nose that was crooked as if it had been broken at least once. Her eyes had a sunken look that reminded him oddly of the way Black had looked when first escaping Azkaban and there were the beginnings of wrinkles that looked out of place on a face that seemed to strain toward retaining its youth.   
  
"Jessica," Harry whispered, recognizing his aunt.   
  
"Just lie still, Harry," Jessica said. Harry knew it was a simply sentence but it conveyed so much. Strength colored the words, making them more an order than a suggestion. Strength of will seethed from the words, making them an obvious threat to the wizard standing over her nephew. Harry, who had enough experience with friends turning into enemies and had earned a certain weariness of those around him found any doubts he may have been holding to shatter at those words.  
  
Jessica approaching a suddenly nervous Voldemort with her wand trained on him, her eyes storm-cloud gray and hard as granite.   
  
"You have been busy, haven't you?" Voldemort hissed out, drawing away from her approach, putting distance between himself and Harry as well. "Invented a new disguise spell did you?"   
  
"I had a lot of free time in America," she answered. "Away from him, Thomas."   
  
Green light lashed suddenly from his wand, hitting Harry and bounding toward the woman. "I have repeatedly told you not to call me that."   
  
The light hit her Protection, dispelling easily, although she did pause just a moment under the onslaught. "I'm not holding the disguise any more, Voldemort," she said. "I'm more than equal to you now. I sent an owl to the Ministry. They'll be here soon. You may as well give yourself up."   
  
"They'll take you too," he warned. "To Azkaban, if you're lucky. They gave you a direct order to stay away from him. You've been a bad girl."   
  
She nodded. "Harry will be safe. That's the important thing."   
  
She continued to move toward Harry, driving Voldemort back. She began to sweat as she drew closer to him, a slight tremble taking her wand, but she ignored the apparent pain.   
  
Voldemort smiled suddenly. "A bit uncomfortable, eh Jessica? That was some curse the Ministry put on you to keep you away from him was fairly potent. I can only imagine what it must feel like this close. Knew you pretty well, didn't they? You tendency for breaking rules."   
  
"If you would like a demonstration of exactly how I feel right now I would be glad to give it to you," she answered. "Hold still." Her eyes shifted to Peter, twitching behind his master as his eyes flew around the forest looking for a way to escape. "That goes for you too, Peter. I don't know how he got you but you had better believe you will pay for every way you've betrayed James and Lilly. And Black and me. And Harry."   
  
"Sissy-" Peter began.   
  
"Don't you DARE!" Jessica screamed suddenly. "My friends call me that. My brother called me that. The brother you killed! Don't you dare ruin the memory by tainting it. If I didn't think it was too good for you I'd kill you where you stand."   
  
"I'm sorry," Peter said. "I didn't mean to...You must believe..."   
  
"I don't have to believe a word you say, Peter," she replied. "Except for the sorry part. You will be sorry. For years in Azkaban you will be sorry."   
  
Harry shifted, his limbs feeling lighter suddenly. Jessica kneeled next to him, keeping her eye and wand trained on Voldemort as she asked, "You all right Harry?"   
  
"I think so," he replied, moving stiffly, careful not to brush her. Sweat was breaking out on her forehead and her wand was wavering but there was pure determination in her eyes.   
  
Voldemort grinned suddenly. "You know, Jessica, your little protection may be more than I can break at the moment, but it seems the Ministry has provided me with the perfect weapon."   
  
"I'll live," she replied. "That's more than I can promise you."   
  
"Indeed. But what if he were to touch you?"   
  
"He isn't touching m-"   
  
Voldemort waved his wand suddenly, shouting, "Petrificus Totalus."   
  
It was a simple spell, one Harry had learned his first year. It froze the person in question solid. The fact that it was so simple allowed the spell to slip through the advanced protection Jessica had used to surround herself. She had warned her students over and over not to get too confident because there were always ways around protection spells. Harry wished she had taken her own advice as she froze in place.   
  
Harry tried to move quickly to grab her wand but Voldemort closed the space between them in a flash to pull it from his grasp. Grinning his horrible grin he seized Harry's still weak wrist. Blinding pain shot through his scar at the touch, making Harry pull even harder at the grip. But he was still weak and the pain certainly didn't help. "Enjoy your last moments, boy. The protection she has on you will die with her," Voldemort hissed at him. With that he shoved the arm of her robe up and wrenched Harry's wrist to the exposed skin.   
  
Jessica screamed, the pain wrenching her from the spell. She fell backward, clutching her wounded arm. She turned her deathly pale face to Voldemort as he advanced. "You won't win," he taunted her.   
  
"I have already," Jessica returned. "Lilly all but killed you twice. And that was after she was dead. Imagine what will happen when a wave of live wizards I've taught come after you."   
  
An idea snapped into Harry's head as Voldemort drug him foreword. His protection cast without his wand had been shaky at best. But if he could perform one spell without his wand why not another? Why not the spell she had taught them in order to exchange energies?  
  
He closed his eyes, concentrating very hard on his aunt. He imagined her trying to protect him, disobeying the ministry and living through slicing pain just to be near him. Risking death by facing down Voldemort. He imagined the happy years he could have had living with Sirius and Jessica rather than the Dursleys. He imagined her broken up as her brother, best friend, and fiancé as well as nephew were wrenched away.   
  
As Voldemort froze her again and dragged him foreword Harry imagined the energy that the spell on him would pull from her when he touched her. He imagined the arc changing direction, flowing back into her in the binding spell he had used on Ron often enough. Concentrating as hard as he knew how on that image he whispered, "Entwinio."   
  
It happened almost exactly at the moment his hand connected again with his aunt's arm, and almost exactly as he had imagined it. The flow of blue-white energy reversed, arching quickly back toward her. What he hadn't planned on was it falling back on the flow trying to go into him, overflowing until it flew into the nearest conduit just to release the pressure: Voldemort. The was a white flash that threw the dark wizard several feet.   
  
Peter scurried after his master, murmuring in fear as he slipped over the snow-covered ground. Voldemort sat up, looking slightly singed around the edges, to glare at them. "I don't know how you did that, boy, but you will pay-"   
  
He stopped as a buzzing noise reached his ears. Harry looked up to the sky, where the noise seemed to be coming from, as did Voldemort and Peter. Only Jessica's level gaze remained on Voldemort. "Those are ministry brooms," she told him. "With the amount of magic flying around this clearing they have to sense us. They'll be here in a moment."   
  
"You could shield us," he told her.   
  
Jessica nodded. "But I won't."   
  
"You'll be in Azkaban," he repeated the threat.   
  
She nodded again, sitting up a bit. "Assuming they don't kill me. But what do you suppose the chances are that they will leave you alive, Thomas?"   
  
His eyes darted quickly around the clearing as the buzzing grew louder. "This is not finished," he warned, glaring at Jessica and Harry by turns before he and Peter both Disaperated.   
  
The brooms appeared, landing directly in front of them. A younger wizard with dark hair and deep brown eyes climbed off, wand trained on Jessica. "Don't move," he warned.   
  
"Couldn't if I wanted to," Jessica answered, struggling just to sit up and press a hand to her forehead as Harry backed off to spare her the pain of the spell. "You just missed Voldemort. He Disaparated. He was over there. If you hurry you can maybe still catch him."   
  
"Jessica Potter, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic-"   
  
Jessica interrupted, "I know my rights. Go after him!"   
  
He paused. "Sissy, I can't. You-"   
  
"I can hardly move. I trained you, Gabriel! And I sure as hell didn't teach you to sit around reading rights to people you know are innocent while Voldemort gets away. Go!"   
  
He glanced back at the small group of wizards and witches standing behind him. "There are more Ministry Officials on the way. You'll still be here?"   
  
"I couldn't leave if I wanted to," she answered. "Just go."   
  
Turning he strode to the spot Voldemort had just vacated, the rest of the group following. They Disaparated into the gathering dusk.   
  
Harry looked down at his aunt. Something about the moment seemed totally unreal. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so many answers he'd waited his whole life for, and they had so little time.  
  
Another Author's Note: Ah ha. Look what I've done. Another cliffhanger. Gee, how did that happen? To all of you who figured it out, good job. I wasn't trying to be too sneaky (I would have just sprung it on you if I really didn't want you to know). I didn't figure I should bother to try with little hints. You guys read Harry Potter, after all. You're good with that sort of thing.  
  
I do feel a little bad about the whole Dumbledore telling Harry he deserves the truth in the last chapter (if you've read the fifth book you'll understand why that could be a little jab at JK). Let it be said that I love the books and bow down to JK as a literary genius. I felt it was a necessary jab. I'll let you interpret that however you like. If you really want to discuss, email me.  
  
Next chapter: Sissy's in trouble! Stay tuned. 


	6. Sissy's in Trouble

Family Ties  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Harry eagerly wanted answers, but all he could manage was, "Where did they go?"   
  
"It's called Retrieval. It's an old ministry trick. You can follow the trail of someone who's Disaparated. Voldemort's too quick, really. He's probably Disaparated at least three more times by now, but it's worth a shot." She paused to look up at Harry with a sigh. "There's so much to say, and so little time."   
  
"Maybe I could pull you out of the clearing and-"   
  
"No," she interupted. "The Ministry spell is still up between us. I'm not the sort to run, Harry. I'll take whatever punishment the Ministry gives me. If I feel it's unfair I'll find away around it. We don't have time for this. Is there anything I can tell you?"   
  
Harry thought carefully. "I've always wanted to know about the spell my mum put on me, that saved me. Have you figured it out?"   
  
"It took me a long time," she answered. "I spent fifteen years in America studying your mum's journals trying to figure it out. It's old magic. Older than memory. An anchient volume she stumbled across. I understood the mechanics but I don't think I could have managed to perform it until just a few moments ago. When I saw Voldemort aiming his wand at you I knew what to do." She smiled. "Voldemort kills with hate. It's what alows him to make the spell so strong. You have to find something stronger than that to fight it. It has to be more than your will. Love, Harry. Your mum's love for you outlived even her, and kept you safe. If there's anything stronger than that in this world I haven't found it. That's why the joining spell worked between us. You know, your dad could always do it without a wand, we were so close. And even your mum picked it up eventualy. But I've never seen anyone else able to do what you did. That was quick thinking." She smiled, started to reach out to him, but stopped as she paled and began coughing.   
  
"Carefull," Harry said.   
  
"I had really hoped we'd knocked it out."   
  
"No such luck, it would seem." They both looked up at the sound of the voice. Dumbledore stood there with several ministry officials behind him.   
  
Jessica grinned up at him. "Hey Dumbledore. Nice to see you again."   
  
"I wish I could say the same, Miss Potter. Under different circumstances I would be glad to. Are you all right, Harry?"   
  
"Fine, thanks to my aunt," he answered, glaring at the Ministry worker who stepped up behind Dumbledore, wand centered on Jessica.   
  
"Just come over here," the official ordered, waving Harry out of his aim.   
  
Harry paused to look down at Jessica, who nodded. "Go."   
  
"Where is your wand?" the official asked as Harry moved to stand not by the man waving him over, but by Dumbledore.   
  
"Over there, I imagine," she answered, waving across the clearing as she got shakily to her feet. "Voldemort had it before he took off. He probably left it. Gabriel Richardson and his group went after him."   
  
"He was here?" the Official repeated.   
  
"She saved me," Harry jumped in.   
  
The Official glared over at Harry. "I'm certain you believe she did," he answered.   
  
Jessica rolled her eyes. "Yes. Why don't you go talk to Mr. Malfoy. I'm certain the two of you can work up some lovely piece of fiction explaining where he got the idea." She stumbled a bit then, placing one hand to her head.   
  
Another Ministry Official moved foreward to catch her, supporting her so she could continue to stand. "You have too big a mouth, you know that?" the woman hissed at her. "TRY to make things easier on yourself, would you?"   
  
"Nope. Never the easy way for me," she answered, meeting Harry's eyes with a smile.   
  
"There is the small matter of Elizabeth Hieden," the Official interupted. "Where exactly have you stashed her?"   
  
"My house," she answered. "Elli is fine. She may tell you we made an agreement, but we didn't. I kidnapped her. She had nothing to do with this."   
  
"Speaking of interesting works of fiction," Dumbledore interupted. "You will find, Minister, that Miss Potter has an extensive history of displaying interesting works of fiction to keep those she is close to out of trouble, especialy if she benefited from the scheme in some way. She certainly did just that often enough durring her years here as Hogwarts, I don't mind telling you. I'm certain Miss Hieden will tell you that the two of them have been planning this for a very long time. In fact, I suspect her cooperation had much to do with the disguise spell Miss Potter has invented."   
  
The official was about to speak again when a popping sound was heard and Gabriel Robertson and his group returned. He nodded once to Jessica, who smiled, before crossing the clearing to speak to the Minister. One of his group stooped to pick up two abandoned wands in the snow-Harry's and Jessica's, no doubt.   
  
"Voldemort has escaped, Sir."   
  
"He was here then? You're certain?" the Minister asked.   
  
"There can't be any mistaking it, Sir. This place reaks of his magic."   
  
The Minister shrugged. "But can we be certain it was new? He has been placed in this forest before."   
  
"It's too strong to be old, Sir."   
  
"Or perhaps that is Miss Potter's doing as well. After all, no one knows You-know-who as well as Jessica Potter. It might be very easy for her to fake his signature."   
  
"Sir, I don't believe that's possible," Gabriel interupted. "I mean, if you knew Sissy-"   
  
The Minister's eyes widened. "Gabriel!" Jessica hissed. "Quit while you're ahead."   
  
"Very well," the Minister said. "You are excused. You and your group may return to the ministry."   
  
Gabriel paused to look back at Jessica. "But, Sir, what is to be done with her?"   
  
The Minister grinned at the woman. "We have dementors en route to pick her up."   
  
Jessica's head fell. The clearing erupted into pandamonium as half of the officials behind the Minister, as well as all of Gabriel's group and Harry himself began to object. Only Jessica remained silent, shaking her head.   
  
"That is enough!" Dumbledore finaly boomed. "You'll foregive me, Minister, but that is completely out of the question. You well know I do not alow dementors onto school property. After the last few incidents it is not hard to see why. And I hardly see why it would be nessassary to have such an escort for an unarmed and aparently cooperative injured woman that has been convicted of nothing."   
  
"She was impersinating a Ministry Official."   
  
"She IS a Ministry Official!" the woman still supporting her cried out before Jessica could quiet her.   
  
"She is in need of medical attention," Dumbledore told him. "The sooner the better, as far as I am concerned. Madam Pomfry would be glad to take a look at her."   
  
"Out of the question," the Minister replied. "I will not put her into a school full of children."   
  
"She has been teaching those children all term and the school has not fallen apart yet," Dumbledore informed him. "I do not believe one more night will cause any irreperable damage. And you can leave a group here to watch her, of cource."   
  
"We can do that," Gabriel pipped up quickly. The rest of the group echoed him.   
  
As the Minister stood there obviously trying to think up a reasonable objection Gabriel moved across the clearing to Jessica and bent as if to pick her up. "Don't you dare," she interupted him. "I have legs."   
  
"Just a precaution," he argued, but she pushed him away.   
  
"Help support me if you want."   
  
With a sigh he took her other arm and began helping her out of the clearing. "Glad to see none of the stubborness has warn off," Harry heard him mumble.   
  
Harry moved to follow but the Minister stopped him. "He is not to see her under any circumstances. We still have not proven that she is no danger to him."   
  
"I've been in her class all semester!" Harry objected. "She just saved me from Voldemort!"   
  
But Dumbledore was nodding. "He will not be alowed near her all night. I'm certain Madam Pomfrey will want to watch her overnight. You may come get her tomarrow, Minister."   
  
Harry heard him loud and clear. With his invisability cloak he could visit after dark.   
  
"I will help arange the shifts for Gabriel's group," the Minister said. "Karl," he called to the group behind him. An old, scarred wizard came foreward. "Escort Mr. Potter to his dorm. See to it he gets there."   
  
Hope you enjoyed. I know, it's a little flat at the moment. I'll update soon and it will get better, I promise.  
  
~Marvel 


	7. Preparation

Family Ties  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been and I fear they never will.  
  
Hermione and Ron were in Gryffandor Tower, along with the rest of his house. It seemed that when the Ministry Officials showed up Dumbledore had ordered everyone into their houses.   
  
Harry launched immediately into the story of what had happened, not caring who overheard. As it was half the house gathered around him to listen. When he had finished they splintered off to tell those who hadn't been able to get close enough to hear exactly what Harry had said, or at least their own versions. He winced at the thought of what wild tales would be spinning around the school the next day.   
  
Never the less this left Harry, Ron, and Hermione in relative peace to discuss the situation. "You should write Sirius first chance you get," Hermione whispered to him.   
  
"Won't that be a cheery letter," Ron shot back. "Dear Sirius, Saw the love of your life today. You-Know-Who tried to kill me but she saved me. They're putting her in Azkaban for the pleasure. Yours truly, Harry."   
  
"At least he would know she's still alive," Hermione answered. "And they can't put her in Azkaban. She didn't do anything wrong."   
  
"She didn't do anything wrong fifteen years ago either," Harry replied. "It didn't stop them from putting a spell on her that puts her into convolutions every time she comes near me."   
  
"That's a little different from Azkaban," Hermione pointed out.   
  
"Not to her," Harry answered. "I think she would have preferred Azkaban." He gazed up at the darkening windows.   
  
"I don't think you should go," Hermione told him. "I mean, suppose you were caught."   
  
Harry shrugged. "They're hardly going to ship me off to Azkaban."   
  
"No, but you could make things worse for her," Hermione pointed out.   
  
Harry shook his head. "I have to try. If there's anything I can do to help I have to do it. Maybe I could testify at a trial or something."   
  
"Assuming they give her a trial," Ron added.   
  
They spent the next several hours in deep discussion as the room cleared. Finally Harry stood. "I should go get the cloak."   
  
"Maybe I should come with you," Ron suggested.   
  
"No. If I get caught I don't want to get you in trouble too," Harry assured him. "Or your dad."   
  
Harry slipped quietly out of the portrait hole, a feat he expected to be much more difficult than it was. Snoozing in her portrait, the Pink Lady didn't even stir as she swung foreword. The Ministry Official on duty was so busy watching for anyone trying to sneak in he never saw the portrait move.   
  
Harry moved silently through the halls to the Hospital Wing, stopping at the door. Gabriel Robertson, the man who had helped Jessica earlier, stood watch. Harry spent several moments trying to come up with a way to get in. There was no way to sneak the door open without him noticing. He considered just revealing himself and asking for permission. The man obviously knew his aunt, and liked her. But he didn't want to get him in trouble if he was caught.   
  
In the end ringing footsteps behind him saved him. He hurried out of the doorway to avoid being run over and stared in surprise as Elizabeth Hieden hurried by him, followed by another Ministry Official. "Let me in, Gabe," she ordered.   
  
He looked her over carefully. "I'm sorry Elli. I've been ordered not to let anyone pass."   
  
"I have permission," she answered, nodding to the Official behind her, who nodded.   
  
Gabriel still paused. "What do you want with her?"   
  
"She was telling them she had kidnapped me, Gabe. There's no way I'm letting them send her off to Azkaban without giving her a piece of my mind."   
  
"You shouldn't joke about that," Gabriel told her. "No one's sending her to Azkaban. You have to take it easy on her, still. She wasn't in good shape before the Ministry renewed and strengthened the curse that's supposed to keep her away from Harry."   
  
"They did what?!" Elizabeth gasped. "How could they put something that complex on someone who'd just gone toe to toe with You-Know-Who?"   
  
He shrugged. "They certainly didn't seem to have any qualms about it. I'd bet a touch from him would kill her now."   
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "This is standing the Ministry on its ear. None of her supporters are going to be happy when they hear about this."   
  
Gabriel shrugged, opening the door for her. "I'm with them. If anyone decides to do anything, let me know."   
  
Harry hurried foreword, slipping silently through the door behind Elizabeth, stopping just to the left of the doorway to take in the scenery.   
  
The Hospital Wing was dark. Only one bed was occupied, on the far side of the room. Harry hoped he was far enough away that he wasn't causing her any pain. As he watched she sat up. "Who's there?" she asked in a ragged voice.   
  
"It's me," Elizabeth answered softly, moving across the room.   
  
She stopped short when she drew closer and it took several moments for Harry to figure out why. There was another figure there, hanging in the shadows. "What are YOU doing here?" Elizabeth demanded. "Coming to check on your boss' handy work? Trying to finish the job?"   
  
"Elli, that's enough!" Sissy barked, the effort making her cough.   
  
"You shouldn't try to talk," a familiar, oily voice emerged from the shadows as Snape moved into the light.   
  
"Yes, because you're so concerned for her safety," Elli shot at him.   
  
"If I weren't I wouldn't have brought her a healing potion," he answered.   
  
"I hope you tested it for poison before you drank it," Elli told his aunt as she settled on the edge of the bed. "I'm surprised he even knows how to make a healing draught. They don't usually teach that in Death Eaters General Courses."   
  
"Enough!" Sissy moaned. "I don't have the energy to put up with this, from either of you. I trust him, Elli. So does Dumbledore. That should be enough for you."   
  
"If you ask me the both of you are too quick to trust," Snape remarked.  
  
"I'm an Auror, Elli. I haven't survived this long by foolishly trusting people," Sissy answered.   
  
"People like Peter Pettigrew?" Snape asked.   
  
"Whose side are you on?" she asked of him.   
  
"He has a good point."   
  
"That was different. He was more James' and Sirius' friend than mine. I trusted him because they did."  
  
"You've never had any good sense where your family is concerned," Elli commented. "For such a brilliant woman you go all to pieces when it comes to a relative."  
  
"You're trying to steer my off the subject," Sissy noted. "You aren't supposed to be here."   
  
Elli ignored her. "And you should be taking it easy. You sound awful. And don't look much better."   
  
"I feel worse," she admitted. "What are you doing here, Elli? I told Dumbledore to keep you away."   
  
"Dumbledore isn't any better at doing what he's told than you or I are," she answered. "Never has been."   
  
"I won't see you in Azkaban," Sissy said sincerely.   
  
"No one is going to Azkaban, especially you," Elli answered. "I wish you could see the Ministry right now. They took me there for questioning. The place is a mess, Sissy. Minister Marden is calling for Dementors to come and get you. Everyone that works in the Ministry that ever met you is railing against it. And several people who haven't ever met you. I think three quarters of the Ministry is coming down here tomorrow to make sure you're treated properly. You've become something close to legend around that place. Which is nothing compared to the troubles the American chapter are threatening."   
  
"What are they planning?" Jessica asked. "No one will tell me anything. No one close to me knows anything."   
  
"There's going to be a trial," Elizabeth answered. "Three guesses who's been appointed to present evidence against you."   
  
"Malfoy," Sissy hissed.   
  
Elli nodded, sending Snape a meaningful look. "He's been running around like mad all afternoon trying to round up evidence. He isn't getting anywhere though. Even those loyal to him are afraid. The group going for you is turning into a mob."   
  
Sissy groaned. "I will not tear the Ministry apart. This happened once. I don't want to be the cause again."   
  
"Don't worry about it," Elli ordered. "Maybe this time when the dust settles the proper people will be in charge. Now, then, I need to get a hold on your nephew. He's the only one who can tell people the lies Lucius is pulling together are lies."   
  
"I can tell them that."   
  
"Yes, but you also said you'd kidnapped her," Snape pointed out, "which is totally false. What else would you lie about?"   
  
"I won't let her get in trouble for this any more than I would you if anyone believed you were involved. She was doing me a favor."   
  
"Yes, but the council won't know that," Elli pointed out.   
  
"It doesn't matter. I won't do it. The last time Harry was put in the middle of something like this his parents ended up dead and now he has a scar that burns sporadically. I'm not doing this to him again. Besides, he hardly knows me."   
  
"Sissy, I can't believe you," Elli scolded. "You aren't even giving him a chance. I mean, what do you think he would say if we asked him to do this?"   
  
Harry couldn't stay still any longer, whether Snape was in the room or not. Walking quickly foreword, shrugging off his cloak, he said, "I'm doing it."   
  
Both women turned at the sound of his voice to stare at him in surprise. As he approached Sissy began to cough. He stopped short, backing up when he saw this. He'd forgotten about the curse.   
  
Snape glared at him. "Potter. Why am I not surprised? Twenty points from Gryffandor for-"   
  
"Yes, Severus, why don't you lecture him? Because we all know you never wandered around the school after hours or went where you weren't supposed to," Sissy interrupted him between coughs.   
  
"I was trying to see what sort of trouble you and your little group was up to," he objected.   
  
"The sort you had no business sticking your nose into," she answered. Then her gaze, hard with anger turned to Harry. "Don't think you're off the hook. What are you doing here?!" Sissy demanded.   
  
"I had to see you. To make sure you were okay." It sounded lame, even to him, but it was the truth.   
  
"How did you get here?" she asked. He held up the cloak. Sissy groaned. "James' cloak? How did you get that? Do you have any idea how much trouble your father got into with that?"   
  
"Probably not as much as he has," Snape growled.   
  
"Thank you Severus. That's helpful. I'm not worried about him at all now," Sissy told him.   
  
"Dumbledore sent it to me, I think. He said my father left it with him."   
  
Sissy groaned again. "He would. Go back, Harry. Now."   
  
"Not until you tell me how I can help," he said resolutely.   
  
Elli giggled. "He's a stubborn as your brother."   
  
"Which still doesn't make him as stubborn as me. Gryffandor Tower, Harry, now, or I'll have Snape escort you back."   
  
Harry paused. "You wouldn't."   
  
"Try me. It's too dangerous for you to be out wandering around right now."   
  
"I'm not wandering," he objected. "I'm right here."   
  
"Harry," Sissy began.   
  
"Oh, let it go," Elli ordered. "He's here, isn't he? It doesn't make any difference whether he goes back now or later. And I'll take him to make sure he gets back all right."   
  
Sissy glared up at her friend. "I hate it when you take sides against me."   
  
"Eh," she answered with a shrug. "That's life. Listen, Harry, we'll need you to testify at the trail. You're willing?"   
  
"Of course," he answered.   
  
"Good. We need to find someone willing to bring you to the Ministry on the date they set. I'm guessing it will be some time in the next week."   
  
"Something tells me Petunia will be less than willing to bring you on in. She was always more interested in ignoring any and all forms of magic," Sissy sighed.   
  
"And then there's the fact that you turned her into a teapot. She hasn't been very fond of you since then, has she?" Elli asked.   
  
"That was an accident."   
  
"Wait," Harry said with a giggle. "You turned Aunt Petunia into a tea pot?"   
  
"It was an accident!" Sissy cried. "I went home with Lily one summer and there was a potted petunia on the window sill. I was trying to transfigure it into a tea pot when Petunia walked by."   
  
Harry laughed harder. "I would imagine Aunt Petunia would make a very nice tea pot."   
  
"She might have if I'd done it properly," Sissy said morosely. "I stopped halfway through I was so surprised. She still had legs. Ran about the house whistling madly. Scared the poor cat nearly to death."   
  
"But we aren't allowed to practice magic over the summer," Harry pointed out.   
  
"There's a very good reason for that," Elli remarked, glancing at Sissy, who was looking totally innocent. "Some people think having a father in the Ministry means they can get away with things like that."   
  
"We're getting off topic," his aunt pointed out.   
  
"Right," Elli agreed. "Is there a wizarding family who would be willing to take you?"   
  
"I'd bet the Weasleys would," Harry answered. "I'll have to talk to Ron."   
  
"Weasley?" Jessica repeated. "Is that Arthur Weasley's son? Works for the ministry? I've been meaning to ask Fred and George but I didn't want to raise suspicions."   
  
Harry nodded. "You know him?"   
  
"Only by reputation. He could be a Minister by now if it weren't for his fondness for muggles. I've worked with Bill Weasley once. Gringots and the Ministry were clashing heads. Very level headed fellow. I was impressed. And Fred and George are going to be wildly successful, mark my words."   
  
The door opened. Harry moved to throw his cloak on but gave up when he heard, "What on earth is HE doing here?" Gabriel entered, slamming the door behind him.   
  
"Snuck in," Sissy answered with a shrug. "He's almost as sneaky as you used to be."   
  
"Sissy, do you WANT to end up in Azkaban?" he demanded.   
  
"Oh, yes," she answered sarcastically. "I've heard it's just lovely this time of year."   
  
"I'm serious!" Gabe cried. "If the Dementors don't do you in You-Know-Who's supporters will."   
  
"I'm not going to Azkaban," Sissy answered, her voice less giving than steal.   
  
"You will if you keep this up. You have to go, all three of you, now. Ministry Officials are on their way."   
  
Sissy sighed and nodded. "Elli, make sure he gets back all right. I'll see you at the trial. Just don't feel too bad if Lucius spends the entire time twisting your words around. It's his job. Remember Severus, you were just dropping the potion off with me."   
  
"I'm not likely to forget," he replied.   
  
Gabe escorted them to the door, Harry stowed safely under his cloak. Dumbledore stood outside with the Minister from the clearing. The headmaster sent a knowing smile toward Harry as the Minister scowled at the other three. "I hope you had a lovely visit, Elizabeth," the Minister growled to her.   
  
"I did," she answered with an incredibly sweet smile before she turned to flounce off.   
  
Harry followed her silently through the halls. "I have to say, I am impressed," she told him out of the corner of her mouth. "There's a lot of your father in you. Your mum too. And Sissy. It took really guts to do this. Will take to go up before the Ministers. You're sure you want to do this?"   
  
"She saved my life," he pointed out. "How could I not?"   
  
"We wouldn't think any less of you, Harry. You aren't that old."   
  
Harry shook his head, then remembered that she couldn't see that. "No one could keep me away. Is there, is there any chance we could get the hex removed?"   
  
Elli looked uncertain. "Anything's possible, but I wouldn't count on it. The Ministry is a tough sell. They worked long and hard on that hex, for your safety."   
  
"But if they knew she saved me," Harry said desperately.   
  
"You're welcome to try. It's your call. I just couldn't get too excited."   
  
"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked.   
  
"You can always ask," she replied. "No harm there. But I won't promise to answer."   
  
"What is it with Snape and Sissy?"   
  
Elli sighed heavily. "I wish I knew. They've been like that since Hogwarts. Snape didn't chase her around or anything but it was obvious that he liked her. And Sissy spent a significant amount of time keeping Sirius and James from picking on him. He helped her out with her potion work. She was pathetic at it. That was Dumbledore's idea, I believe. They went out for about two weeks in sixth year."   
  
"My aunt went out with Snape?"   
  
"Unfortunately. James hounded her about it. It was mostly to cheese off Sirius, I believe. They'd had a fight. If that was the intent it worked. Sirius hated Snape before. After that he couldn't stand him. Anyway, Sissy's the one that talked Dumbledore into trusting him even though he's a Death Eater." She paused suddenly. "You knew that, right?"   
  
"Yeah," Harry answered. "So why is Sissy so sure she can trust him?"   
  
"I don't know, but she is." They stood before the portrait of the Pink Lady. "Password?"   
  
"Marmalade," he whispered to her.   
  
"Marmalade," Elizabeth told the Pink Lady, who swung obediently foreword. "I'll be in touch," Elli promised him before closing the portrait behind him.   
  
Harry sighed as he took off his cloak and sat down to talk to Hermione and Ron. This was going to be an interesting break, to say the least.   
  
Author's Note: Well, here's hoping you all enjoyed that. And that a longer update made it worth the wait. I meant to have it up faster, I real did, but my fellow writers will understand that we all are slaves to the muses. Let me know what you think if you're so inclined.  
  
Next up: The Trial  
  
~Marvel 


	8. Defence

Family Ties   
  
Chapter 8   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't think. Wait, let me check. Am I a rich,  
  
powerful, and incredibly happy English woman? Hmm, none of the above. I guess  
  
they're not mine.   
  
Author's Note: To everyone still hanging on a big thank you. Major drama in my  
  
life right now and my computer crapped out on me. Not to worry, only an ill  
  
wind blows bad. Translation: I found a silver lining. I got a new computer.  
  
I'm officially in debt forever, but that's beside the point. I mean, college  
  
has pretty much made that fate anyway. So here you go!   
  
Harry fidgeted a bit as he entered the huge Ministry building. "All  
  
right Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked as he led the way down the halls.   
  
"Yeah," Harry answered. "Just a little nervous, I guess. I mean, it  
  
isn't every day that what I say can save or doom a member of my family."   
  
"Don't think of it like that," Hermione, who was following just behind  
  
Ron, suggested. "It's an opportunity to get this hex lifted. At the very least  
  
it's a chance to see your aunt again."   
  
"Yeah, see her carried off to Azkaban by Dementors," Harry replied.   
  
"That isn't going to happen," Bill, Ron's older brother, broke in. "The  
  
Ministry is in an uproar. Most of the people on the council knew her, before  
  
your parents died and she was sent off to America."   
  
"Times were different the first time around," Arthur Weasley added.  
  
"Everyone was scared during her last trial. The council was half certain  
  
everyone brought before them were working for Voldemort. Putting the spell on  
  
her to keep her away from you was merely a precaution, Harry. Things are  
  
different now. I'm certain everything will be fine."   
  
"They had better be." Harry was surprised to see Gabriel Richardson walk  
  
up to them. He was one of Jessica Potter's most loyal supporters, a Ministry  
  
worker she had trained herself. Harry liked him. "I'm sorry Weasleys. This is  
  
all the further I'm allowed to let you go. We have an observation area down  
  
the hall and to your right. A Ministry Official will help you. Harry, if  
  
you'll come with me?"   
  
"See you inside," Hermione called as she followed Ron, his brother, and  
  
his parents down the hall.   
  
"So how did you end up with this job?" Harry asked as he followed Gabe.   
  
He shrugged. "Elli and I were insistent. Malfoy's the only one that really  
  
objected. At least until Sissy threatened to shove her wand..." He paused,  
  
glancing down at Harry. "Well, let's just say it wasn't pleasant."   
  
Harry laughed. Jessica Potter, or Sissy as his aunt preferred to be  
  
called, knew how to get her way when she wanted to. Gabe laughed as well,  
  
although he shook his head. "Things probably would have turned out better for  
  
her if she had kept her mouth shut. Of course, that's the way it's always been  
  
for her and it hasn't stopped her yet."   
  
Gabe led him into a room dominated by one large white wall. Gabe went  
  
over to it and tapped it. A picture of Sissy appeared. "We still have a few  
  
minutes until the Council calls for you. I thought maybe you'd like to see  
  
what's happening. They won't allow the two of you in the court at the same  
  
time but she'll get to watch you, just like this." He paused to look up at the  
  
picture of the lone woman. "Malfoy's questioning her."   
  
Tapping the screen again sound accompanied the picture. A man's voice  
  
boomed, "Then how did you know to follow him into the Forbidden Forest?" A  
  
picture of Lucious Malfoy appeared in the upper corner.   
  
"I ran into him in Hogwarts," she answered. "He said that was where he  
  
was going. It sounded fishy to me so I decided to follow."   
  
"Did it occur to you that it could have been Voldemort?"   
  
"Naturally."   
  
"And yet you didn't go for help."   
  
"I sent an owl to the Ministry. I would call that asking for help," she  
  
answered coldly. "Especially when I knew it would land me here."   
  
"I was referring to the teachers at Hogwarts," Malfoy answered cooly.  
  
"Perhaps even the Headmaster."   
  
"There wasn't time," she answered simply.   
  
"There was time enough to send the owl."   
  
"The owl was sitting on my arm at the time. I can't say the same for any  
  
of the Hogwarts staff."   
  
Malfoy nodded thoughtfully. "So what made you believe Harry was in  
  
immediate danger?"   
  
"Instinct," she answered. "I've worked in the Ministry a long time. I'd  
  
be dead a hundred times over if not for those instincts."   
  
"So you went out there to protect your nephew?"   
  
"Of course," she answered. "Why else would I follow him?"   
  
"Just off of the top of my head, I could suggest that you knew of Lord  
  
Voldemort's plan and intended to help him carry it out."   
  
Sissy turned slightly red. "Then why would I send the owl to the  
  
Ministry?" she asked through clenched teeth.   
  
"Credibility," he answered simply. "I would like to take this moment to  
  
remind the Council how interested you have always been in the Dark Lord's  
  
dealing. I don't believe there's a Death Eater in Ministry custody you haven't  
  
talked to."   
  
Jessica Potter glared up at him with the full force of her anger naked  
  
in her eyes. "I was working to pull the Dark Lord out of power. Know your  
  
enemy."   
  
"Indeed. Is that why you were living with Lily and James?"   
  
Sissy surged to her feet, fists clenched so hard her knuckles were  
  
white. "You had better be glad I don't have my wand at the moment!"   
  
Lucious Malfoy raised one fair eyebrow. "Is that a threat, Miss Potter?"   
  
"No," she growled out, sitting back down. "It is simply a physical  
  
manifestation of my disgust at the suggestion that I would do anything to harm  
  
my brother or sister."   
  
"Mr. Malfoy," a voice interrupted. A smaller picture of an official-  
  
looking witch appeared in the upper corner of the wall opposite Malfoy. "The  
  
majority of this council is satisfied that this woman is innocent of any thing  
  
even remotely linked to the deaths in her family."   
  
"With all due respect, Councilor," Lucious replied, "why then was the  
  
spell placed onto her to prevent her seeing her nephew by this very council?"   
  
"A valid question." The picture of the witch disappeared, replaced by a  
  
picture of Elizabeth Hieden. "And one we've asked this council to view along  
  
with any guilt in breaking an obviously outdated and unnecessary restriction  
  
placed upon her."   
  
Harry looked up at Gabe. "What does that mean?"   
  
"Elli and Sissy have requested that the Council consider removing the  
  
curse that keeps her from you if she's found innocent."   
  
Harry stared a him. "And the hold keeping her away from me? Could they  
  
release that?"   
  
"I'm certain they will, if they release the curse."   
  
In the mean time Lucious had returned to questioning Sissy. "And after  
  
you sent the owl off to the Ministry you went after Harry?"   
  
"I went to find him, yes," she answered, giving him a dirty look as she  
  
carefully rephrased the question.   
  
"Did you?"   
  
"Not at first. But I knew Voldemort was there and I had to protect  
  
Harry."   
  
"How did you know that?"   
  
Sissy glared at him again. "I've been chasing him around ever since I  
  
entered the Ministry. You don't forget the feel of evil he emits."   
  
"In other words, it was your infallible senses again."   
  
Sissy continued to glare. "You could say that."   
  
He nodded. "I see. And is that how you came upon Harry? These senses?"   
  
"In part," she answered, her voice daring him to question her abilities  
  
again.  
  
"Although the tacks in the fresh snow didn't hurt."   
  
"And what did you see when you found Harry?"   
  
"Voldemort standing over him, about to curse him. So I put a protection  
  
on him."   
  
"Which miraculously saved Harry from the Dark Lord?" Lucious clarified.   
  
"If you would like to call my protections miraculous, you can say that."   
  
"Is this what frightened Voldemort away then? A simple protection?"   
  
Sissy turned hard eyes on Lucious. "You need to make a decision, Mr.  
  
Malfoy. My protections are either miraculous or simple. I don't think they can  
  
be both at the same time."   
  
"Just answer the question, Miss Potter."   
  
She sighed. "I couldn't hold my disguise spell with the protection in  
  
place. I believe part of what left him so unbalanced was facing me down."   
  
Lucious feigned deep thought. "That's right. Because you had developed a  
  
new disguise spell just for this occasion."   
  
Sissy rolled her eyes. "Patronize me all you like, Malfoy, but don't  
  
insult the Council."   
  
"And why would your mere presence upset the greatest Dark Lord ever?"   
  
"Because Voldemort and I have faced each other down time and time again.  
  
He's never walked away the better for it."   
  
"And yet you have never captured him," Lucious pointed out.   
  
"Neither has anyone else. Are you suggesting that everyone that has ever  
  
faced Voldemort down and lived to tell the tale is a Dark Wizard? I'm fairly  
  
certain you've been in his presence a time or two. Although perhaps that's a  
  
bad example."   
  
"I would never suggest such a thing, although I don't believe I like  
  
what you're suggesting."   
  
"Wouldn't be the first time," she replied.   
  
"Mr. Lucious, please continue with the questioning," a witch on the  
  
council interrupted.   
  
With an annoyed look he continued. "And once you began to confront the  
  
Dark Wizard? What happened?"   
  
"He backed off and I went to check on Harry."   
  
"So you allowed him to escape."   
  
"Not by a long shot," she answered. "He didn't leave then. He came back  
  
after us. He used the curse on me by forcing Harry to touch me."   
  
Malfoy nodded. "I see. So it was all the council's fault, by way of this  
  
curse, that Voldemort escaped."   
  
Sissy shrugged. "I was never any good at Divination. I wouldn't want to  
  
speculate as to what would have happened if I hadn't had to contend with the  
  
curse."   
  
"Which had surprisingly little effect," Malfoy pointed out.   
  
Sissy's brow knitted. "I wouldn't say that. It did feel like I'd been  
  
turned inside out and rendered me almost unable to walk for a good period of  
  
time."   
  
"The spell was intended to kill you if you did make contact with him.  
  
Why did it fail?"   
  
Sissy shrugged again. "I don't know for certain. My best guess would be  
  
that it had been a long time since the spell was put on me. Harry was only a  
  
baby back then. Plus I've worked with the Dark Arts my whole life. I know a  
  
thing or two about being in pain."   
  
"Indeed. How many times has the Cruciatus Curse been used on you?"   
  
"I think I'd rather not know," she answered, eyes flat.   
  
"The Ministry has record of twenty," he told her.   
  
Harry winced. He'd experienced the curse only once, but it was enough.  
  
It put the victim in rigors of pain. Sissy only shrugged again and answered,  
  
in a voice flat as her eyes, "Sounds right."   
  
"I find it interesting that you are so resilient to such things."   
  
A smile flittered across her face. "You would be amazed, Mr. Malfoy, the  
  
things you can overcome when those you love are in danger."   
  
"Well said," Malfoy commented. "If the council is satisfied I don't  
  
believe I have anything else to add."   
  
"I have something I would like to say," Sissy broke in, and went on  
  
quickly before he could interrupt. "This wasn't like Voldemort. This attack  
  
was very cobbled together. I've never seen him so unprepared, which makes me  
  
believe he's up to something. Something very bad. I believe my nephew is in  
  
real danger, now, and I am the best qualified person to protect him."   
  
Another picture of a wizard appeared. "The council will recess for  
  
several minutes while Miss Potter is escorted out and Harry Potter is called  
  
before us."   
  
The picture went dark suddenly and Gabe looked down at him. "Are you  
  
ready for this? The council can be intimidating, not to mention Lucious."   
  
"I can handle Lucious," Harry assured him. "For my aunt I can handle the  
  
council. Am I the last to go up?"   
  
"Yes," Gabe answered. "After this all that's left is for the council to  
  
rule."   
  
"You sound relieved," Harry noted.   
  
"I am. Win lose or draw I'm ready to be done with this."   
  
As he spoke the door opened to admit two Ministry officials as well as  
  
Elizabeth Hieden. "Hey Harry," she greeted him.   
  
"Elli," he returned.   
  
"I thought you were going with Sissy," Gabe commented.   
  
"I was," she answered through clenched teeth. "Malfoy raised an  
  
objection at the last minute. It's okay. Scott Calder took her on out and  
  
promised to stay with her."   
  
Gabe nodded. "Ready Harry?"   
  
"As ever," Harry answered, following them out.   
  
Final Note: If you've held on this long it really shouldn't matter to you, but  
  
it will be a while before the next update. Reason: I'm off to NYC to visit  
  
some old roommates! I'm incredibly excited. By way of compromise I'm promising  
  
an update next weekend. It might kill me. I might be up until 2 am a few days.  
  
But I figure you guys deserve it for hanging with me this long. 


	9. Taking the Stand

Family Ties  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this is so short but, as I mentioned, it has been a crazy week. My first trip  
  
to the Big Apple and it would be the first time in my lifetime they suffer a power outage. No  
  
worries, I'm home safe and sound. And you have an update!  
  
The building was a maze of tiny, twisting halls. Finally they came to a door that opened  
  
into a huge round room. Harry could sense the noise and bustle of a large crowd of people even  
  
before he entered. Still, he was surprised when he entered the gigantic room. Two tables sat up  
  
front, one containing Lucius and Draco Malfoy, the other empty. He assumed the empty one was  
  
meant for Sissy, Elli, and Gabe. Above them were four wide rows of tables on risers to offer a  
  
view of those testifying. Above them were ten rows of simple chairs full to bursting with witches  
  
and wizards, mostly in Ministry clothing of some sort. Above that was a large area crowded to  
  
overflowing with standing witches and wizards.   
  
"The desks are the council," Gabe leaned close to whisper to Harry. "Above that is the  
  
observation crowd."   
  
"Half the Ministry turned out for this," Elli remarked. "The Weasleys couldn't find room  
  
so they're watching on the wall, like you were."   
  
"What's Draco doing here?" Harry asked as the two led him to a chair that left him in full  
  
view of everyone gathered.   
  
"He testified," Gabe answered with a sneer. "About how she spent the entire semester  
  
attacking you with curses."   
  
"She was teaching us how to use a protection!" Harry gasped.   
  
"Tell them if you get the chance," Elli told him.   
  
"Come to order," a wizard down front called.   
  
"Deep breaths. You'll do great," Elli assured him before she turned to follow Gabe to the  
  
empty table.   
  
Harry sighed, scanning the room again. Draco grinned at him from the table. Harry shot a  
  
perfectly pleasant smile back at him. The council was eying him with hidden interest. The crowd  
  
gathered in the observation area weren't that polite, jostling and craning around one another to get  
  
a good look at him. Harry was startled when his eyes fell on Dumbledore, seated to the far left in  
  
the first row of observation seats. Of course Dumbledore would be present for this. He had  
  
probably even testified if they had let him. The Headmaster smiled down at the boy, earning a  
  
genuine smile from Harry.   
  
Then, to his utter shock, Harry caught sight of the wizard sitting next to the Headmaster.  
  
Severus Snape, head turned to listen to the wizard next to him, sat with his back ramrod straight.  
  
He was clad in black and looked as imposing as ever. Warnings whispered through Harry's head.  
  
There was something between Snape and his aunt he didn't totaly understand. To make matters  
  
worse, he wasn't certain he wanted to.   
  
"Mr. Potter." Lucius Malfoy's voice posotively dripped poison. "Very kind of you to come  
  
today. Are we enjoying the spotlight?"   
  
Harry's eyes narrowed immediately. "Not particularly."   
  
"Yes, well, that doesn't surprise me. The Potters have never really held to due process,  
  
have they?"   
  
"I wouldn't know," Harry answered coldly. "It seems every member of my family has  
  
either died or been separated from me."   
  
"Yes, well, that is to be expected from a rather rag-tag bunch like your family. Not known  
  
for following the rules either. You would probably just prefer to be handed your own way like  
  
that," Malfoy said, snapping his fingers. "A bit spoiled aren't you?"   
  
Harry laughed. "You haven't met the muggles I live with. They couldn't care less who I  
  
am. I mean, I slept in a cupboard until I was eleven. Every time I go back they tell everyone I've  
  
been away at a school for criminals."   
  
"Fishing for sympathy?" Malfoy demanded.   
  
"Never have, never will," Harry snapped back.   
  
"No, I don't imagine you've ever had to ASK for such a thing." Harry opened his mouth  
  
but Malfoy cut him off. "Tell me about school last year, Harry."   
  
"What would you like to know?" Harry asked. "A lot happened."   
  
"So we've heard. Tell us about your Dark Arts classes."   
  
Harry shrugged. "We spent our first lesson learning how to freeze the school's obnoxious  
  
poltergeist."   
  
"And what did you spend the majority of the semester learning?"   
  
He grinned. "Protection spells."   
  
"And she spent a good deal of the time hurling curses at you. Is that right?"   
  
Harry shrugged. "It's hard to test a protection spell unless you throw a curse at it. Of  
  
course we spent a good part of the semester throwing hexes at her too."   
  
"Yes, but wouldn't you agree that it is a bit different for a student to curse an experienced  
  
Ministry worker than the other way around?"   
  
"Not when they do it in the name of learning and it doesn't hurt anyone."   
  
"But someone could have been hurt," he pointed out.   
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't think they could, not really. I mean, if something had gone  
  
wrong she could have put a protection on us herself."   
  
"You have a lot of faith in her."   
  
"She took two hits Voldemort aimed at me. Any doubts I may have had-which I didn't-  
  
ended then."   
  
Malfoy nodded. "Did it ever occur to you that she may have led him to you?"   
  
"No," Harry answered automatically. "He wanted to kill her at least as badly as me.  
  
Maybe worse. Besides, she's been in America and he hasn't had a body that long."   
  
"But he has followers," Malfoy pointed out.   
  
"It seems like you would know more about that than me," Harry answered.   
  
A tense silence hung in the room. "What exactly are you insinuating, Mr. Potter?" Malfoy  
  
demanded.   
  
"I've been in the muggle world for nearly a week. And you work with the Ministry. Why?  
  
What did you think I meant?" Harry asked was a supremely innocent look. He imagined he could  
  
hear his aunt laughing from there.   
  
"Nothing," Lucious answered quickly. "You heard your aunt's testimony?"   
  
"Most of it," Harry answered.   
  
"Did it reflect what really happened?"   
  
"Absolutely. It may have downplayed how important she was, if anything," he answered  
  
easily.   
  
"And you are completely convinced that your aunt has nothing to do with Voldemort?"   
  
"Beyond trying to protect me and put him in Azkaban, nothing," Harry answered wisely.   
  
"And you gathered this from the five minutes you had to speak with her in the forest?"   
  
He shook his head. "I've known her much longer. A whole semester."   
  
"She was in disguise," Malfoy was quick to point out.   
  
"It was still her," Harry argued. "Besides, actions speak louder than words. She endured  
  
fairly horrific pain just to be around me. Then she faced down Voldemort. I don't think I've ever  
  
felt as safe as when I was in that clearing with her, even with Voldemort there."   
  
The room buzzed with whispers, and they weren't all coming from those gathered to  
  
observe. Malfoy looked seriously displeased. "You felt safe with the Dark Lord and a woman you  
  
didn't know nearby?"   
  
"I didn't have any doubt that she would give up her life to protect me."   
  
"And I suppose you would return the favor?"   
  
Harry tried to see the trap in what he said-he knew there had to be one somewhere-but  
  
couldn't see it. He decided to just speak his mind. "Of course."   
  
"Even if it meant lying before the council?"   
  
There it was. "She would be furious if I dared," Harry answered after a moment. "I mean,  
  
she risked Azkaban to keep her friend from mild punishment. Imagine what she would do to me  
  
if I tried to lie for her. I think I'd have more to worry about in her than Voldemort."   
  
A few of the council chuckled, several nodding agreement. "So she would lie before the  
  
council."   
  
"If it protected someone she cared about, probably."   
  
"And you wouldn't?"   
  
"I hope I never have to make that choice. Until I'm forced to I'm not going to worry about  
  
it."   
  
Lucius nodded once, eyes returning to the council. "A likely story. I have nothing further.  
  
We await your decision."   
  
The same wizard that had appeared on the screen before nodded. "Council with withdraw  
  
to chambers to make our final decision. Mr. Potter, you have our thanks. You are welcome to  
  
view the final decision in an observation chamber. Dismissed."   
  
Harry looked up at Gabe and Elli as they approached. "Why can't I stay here for the final  
  
ruling?"   
  
"You can't be in the same room as Sissy. You did a fantastic job, Harry. Now just relax,"  
  
Elli ordered.   
  
"Come on. I'm sure we can find the Weasleys. You can sit with them now that you've  
  
testified. I'll stay with you," Gabe offered.   
  
"Thank you," Harry said. "Tell Sissy I'm sorry I couldn't do more."   
  
Elli looked at him like he'd just asked her to say hi to Voldemort. "Harry, you did  
  
fantastic. Amazing even. I don't know how the council can turn down our request now."   
  
"Come on, Harry," Gabe ordered, leading him toward the door. He caught sight of  
  
Dumbledore as he left, receiving a grin and a wink from the ancient wizard.   
  
Gabe led him to the room the Weasleys sat in. Hermione grinned the moment she saw  
  
him. "You did an amazing job."   
  
"Yeah. Way to put Malfoy in his place," Ron added.   
  
"You did an excellent job of keeping a cool head," Mr. Weasley added.   
  
"You did amazingly, dear. I don't doubt that you'll get to spend the rest of the summer  
  
with Miss Potter," Mrs. Weasley added.   
  
"Did you get to see her?" Harry asked.   
  
"No," Charlie pipped up. "They must have taken her to another room. Probably the one  
  
you were in."   
  
Harry glanced up at the white wall, which showed a wide shot of those gathered in the  
  
observation area as they shuffled about and whispered to one another. He especially noted  
  
thatSnape and Dumbledore seemed heavily involved in a conversation. "So do we want them to  
  
come back soon, or take their time?" Harry asked of the room in general.   
  
"The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned," Gabe remarked as he took a seat. "For  
  
Sissy's benefit, if nothing else. Poor girl's about to have a nervous breakdown."   
  
"Has she been bad?" Harry asked.   
  
Gabe nodded. "She spent half of last night plotting to kidnap you and the other half  
  
plotting to make one of the Malfoys disappear. Obviously Elli and I didn't leave her alone."   
  
Harry glanced up at the wall. She sat at the table with Elli now, chatting a bit herself.  
  
"She did?"   
  
He nodded. "Don't worry. She's considerably calmer now."   
  
"Tranquilious charm?" Charlie asked.   
  
"Works every time," Gabe answered. "Stop glaring at me, Harry. She asked me to. She  
  
wouldn't do any good going to the stand all nervous. And she would have only made matters  
  
worse if she lost. Maybe this way she will be able to stay at least marginally calm if things don't  
  
work out."   
  
"Maybe," Molly repeated.   
  
A noise brought his eyes back to the wall as the council began to file back in. "That was  
  
fast," Gabe remarked as the council trooped back in..   
  
Author's Note: Wow. Now that's a cliffhanger. I feel very evil. I'm not going to beg for  
  
reviews because I'm far above that. I'm simply going to give you a friendly reminder that I live  
  
off of them and the more reviews I get the faster you get an update.  
  
Up Next: The results of the trial! 


	10. Results

Family Ties   
  
Chapter 10   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, and I'm really glad. I mean, it would be such a bother, being rich and  
  
famous. People harassing you for your autograph all the time. Not working, just sitting around  
  
the house writing all day. Okay, I know sarcasm doesn't translate into writing well but if you can't  
  
hear it by now you have no business calling yourself a writer.   
  
Author's Note: Thanks everyone for holding on! I didn't realize this many people were still  
  
hooked. Believe me when I tell you that I wanted to get this up earlier. I really did. Okay, I'll stop  
  
staling and give you the chapter already. Anyone who bothers to read this, what's wrong with  
  
you? I mean, if you really want answers you can always read this later. It isn't going anywhere.   
  
The head wizard stood, looking down at Sissy, who seemed suddenly pale. "Jessica  
  
Potter, this council has come to a decision. You have stood before us on a previous occasion in  
  
much the same position. The one main difference in this case would be that you did willfully  
  
disobey the restrictions put upon you by this very council." He gave her a hard look. Her gaze  
  
never flickered.   
  
"But, in light of new evidence brought before us and the ability of the wronged party to  
  
step forward and give his opinion, we find that you were right to disobey the will of this council,  
  
as Aurors like yourself are want to do, and are therefore forgiven for the infraction at this time."   
  
Sissy heaved a sigh of relief. Elli reached out to place a hand on her arm.   
  
"As to the original restrictions placed upon Harry Potter, the council has agreed that it is  
  
counterproductive to both members for them to be separated." A sound escaped Sissy, something  
  
between a gasp and a sob of joy. "Therefor all restrictions are to be lifted from both parties. If  
  
you would like to schedule a time to have the curse lifted-"   
  
"If I may, Councilor," Sissy interrupted, "all needed parties are present. I would like to do  
  
it immediately if you would have no objections."   
  
The Councilor looked down at her. "It will not be an easy process. Are you certain you  
  
would like to go forward at this time?"   
  
"I am," she answered quickly. "It hurts me considerably more to be kept from him than  
  
anything else."   
  
"Very well," the councilor answered. "We will recess to retrieve Mr. Potter and prepare  
  
for the process."   
  
A yelp to Harry's left was the only warning he received before a large form nearly  
  
knocked him over, wrapping him in a tight hug. He stared at Gabe in confusion. "You did it,"  
  
Gabe said. "Half of the Ministry spent years fighting the ruling. You just did it."   
  
The door banged open suddenly. Gabe withdrew only to be replaced by a screaming  
  
Elizabeth Hieden. "You did it Harry! I can't believe you did it! Come on, hurry. Sissy's about  
  
ready to fall over, she's so excited. You can come too," she added to Hermione and the Weasleys.  
  
"Most of the council has drifted off. The only people left are the ones that need to remove the  
  
spell."   
  
Harry followed her near-trot through the twisting halls. "I don't mean to sound, y'know,  
  
like a baby or anything, and I'll do it anyway, but the councilor said it was a rough process. Is this  
  
going to hurt?"   
  
"You?" Elli asked. "Nah. The spell is set against Sissy. It might hurt her a bit, but the girl  
  
is an Auror. This'll be a cake walk for her."   
  
They entered the room then. The head councilor remained, sitting across the room with  
  
several unfamiliar people in Ministry costume along with Dumbledore, Snape, and Sissy. Jessica  
  
Potter looked just the way she had on the screen, the same youthful face surrounded by dark salt  
  
and pepper hair that was slowly becoming more salt than pepper. Really, it was an interesting  
  
affect that seemed to give her almost a regal quality.   
  
She looked up when he entered, waving from across the room, but made no move toward  
  
him. A slight tightness around her eyes revealed that the hex meant to keep them separated was  
  
running at full force. Harry stopped, leaving the rest of his group looking questioningly back at  
  
him. "I think I had better stay here," he said with a nod toward his aunt. She was getting paler by  
  
the moment. Dumbledore was speaking to her with his head bent close. Looking concerned, to  
  
Harry's amazement, Snape put a comforting hand on her arm. She smiled up at him momentarily  
  
before returning her attention to Dumbledore.   
  
"Go," Gabe ordered at a pleading look from Elli. "I'll stay. Not that it matters," he  
  
continued, talking more to himself than anyone else. "What can she do that Dumbledore can't?"   
  
As if his words had summoned him Dumbledore left Sissy's side, who was now laughing  
  
and hugging Elli in celebration of their victory.   
  
When Dumbledore finally reached them he nodded to Gabe. "Go see her. I will remain  
  
with Mr. Potter."   
  
Gabe paused only a moment before nodding. "Thanks."   
  
"Welcome, Harry," he greeted. "Are you enjoying your stay here at the Ministry?"   
  
Harry shrugged, unsure of the best way to respond. Finally he simply said frankly, "I'll  
  
enjoy it a lot more when I'm allowed near my aunt again."   
  
"Well put," Dumbledore remarked. "Are you prepared?"   
  
"Prepared?" Harry repeated. "I thought this wasn't going to hurt me."   
  
"It won't," Dumbledore assured him. "For Miss Potter, on the other hand, it shall be rather  
  
painful. And watching one we care for in pain can be a much more excruciating than  
  
experiencing such things first hand."   
  
Harry nodded, looking sadly toward his aunt. "But at least she'll be able to be near me  
  
without being in pain."   
  
"Indeed. I believe she would pay any price for the honor."   
  
"Are you ready, Harry?" a Ministry Official asked as he approached. Harry nodded.  
  
"Sissy?" He received another nod from her.   
  
The Official lifted his wand and tapped Harry gently on the head. A mist appeared at the  
  
tip of his wand, changing rainbow colors, swirling as it twisted in on itself. "What is that?" Harry  
  
whispered to Dumbledore as the Official moved levelly toward Sissy. It reminded him vaguely of  
  
the mist he'd seen Dumbledore pull from his mind to place in the pensive. Surely the man hadn't  
  
just taken part of his memory?  
  
"Your essence, or at least a piece of it. They need a piece of you to remove the spell and  
  
this shall hurt her far less than having you walk over to her."   
  
"It's beautiful," Harry remarked.   
  
"They all are," Dumbledore said. "No matter how ugly and dark a person may be they  
  
each have this inside of them. Even Voldemort has this beauty to his name."   
  
Harry frowned at the thought, but dismissed it as he watched the wizard approach Sissy.  
  
She was going pale, developing a slight shake. Snape and Gabe reached out to offer her a  
  
steadying hand at the same time. She accepted both, Gabe giving Snape a glare while Snape  
  
gazed levelly back at him.   
  
Across the room as they were Harry couldn't hear what was being said. He saw Sissy nod,  
  
the piece of his essence leave the wand to soar around her and, Finally, enter her chest near her  
  
heart.  
  
She sagged as it did so, only the support of the two men on either side of her keeping her  
  
on her feet.   
  
Harry stifled a cry, his hand flying out to her as if that could somehow lessen the pain. "Is  
  
she all right?" he asked Dumbledore.   
  
"I'm fine!" she yelled, as if answering Harry's question although he knew she had to be  
  
talking to one or both of the men beside her. She straightened, trying to brush both men off at  
  
once. Neither relinquished their grip on her, which seemed to be a good thing as she swayed.  
  
"Really, I'm fine."   
  
"I'll believe it when I see it," Gabe remarked.   
  
In response she pulled out of his grasp, leaning heavily on Snape as a result. "Are we  
  
done?" she asked the man who had held Harry's essence.   
  
The man nodded and Sissy's eyes flew to Harry. "Come here, Harry," she ordered.   
  
He did so at a run, hurrying over to her. As he approached she released Snape to hold her  
  
arms wide and catch him up in a hug. The first hug he'd ever gotten from a real, honest blood  
  
relative.   
  
She was shaking a bit, whether from removal of the hex or joy he wasn't sure, perhaps  
  
both.  
  
Regardless there was a strength in her arms as she pulled him close, as if he could feel the  
  
strength of her will as she whispered, "It's all right, Harry. It'll all be all right. Voldemort will  
  
never touch you again. I'll make sure. I'll keep you safe. Somehow."   
  
Harry felt water on his face and realized she was crying. "Don't," he said, pulling away to  
  
wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Please don't cry."   
  
"I'm just happy," she soothed him. "I've waited a long time for this."   
  
The Weasleys caught her attention then as they approached with Hermione. "I have to  
  
thank you," she told them, pulling away from Harry to offer Arthur her hand. "This never would  
  
have happened without your help."   
  
"Anything for the great Jessica Potter," Arthur answered with a chuckle.   
  
"Please, don't call me that. There's nothing great about me." She paused to look around  
  
the circle at the faces around her. "I believe this calls for a celebration. My place, tomorrow. I  
  
want all of you to come. In fact, the kids can stay the rest of the break if they want."   
  
"No, no," Molly Weasley interrupted. "We couldn't impose."   
  
"You wouldn't be. I insist. Besides, I live in a castle. I could go weeks without seeing the  
  
kids. And what's the fun of celebrating alone?"   
  
"We have the other children to look after-" Molly began.   
  
"Bring them. The more the merrier. Besides, I want to talk to Fred and George, and I've  
  
always appreciate Ginny. She has real talent." They looked as if they were about to object again  
  
when she added, "Please."   
  
"Tomorrow?" Molly repeated with a sigh.   
  
"At noon," Jessica answered with a broad grin. "We'll have a picnic. Is Harry heading  
  
back to the Dursley's?"   
  
"I need to get my stuff," Harry said with a morose nod, wishing he could have brought it  
  
along.   
  
"I'll pick you up," she promised. "If the Weasleys can get you back. I'm afraid I'm in no fit  
  
state at the moment."   
  
"No problem," Molly answered. "Tomorrow it is."   
  
Author's Note: So there it is. I hope it was worth the wait. Stay tuned.   
  
Special reviewer request: I want feedback from you guys. It's nice to hear that you enjoy it and  
  
want more and all but, out of pure curiosity, tell me your favorite part so far. Since turnabout is  
  
fair play I'll tell you mine won't come up for a few chapters but it is Sirius and Sissy reunited. It  
  
will happen, I promise.  
  
Next up: Sissy meets the Dursleys. Is there any way this could turn out well? 


	11. Castle Potter

Family Ties  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Author's Note: Just for the record, school sucks and college isn't any better. Not that I'm saying anyone should avoid college. Just be prepared. I'm giving you a long update now simply because I have no idea when the next update will be. The first week of school has been totally exhausting. Next week is short, however, and I hope to get something out to you. Just a word of warning that I may slack off a little. Don't worry, I won't give up o the story, not ever.  
  
Without further ado, here's the next chapter.  
  
The next day Harry sat in the kitchen, watching his Uncle pace back and forth as Aunt Petunia stood at the counter, fixing her seventh batch of pancakes despite the fact that it was nearly 11 in the morning. Dudley's diet seemed to be on hiatus while the Dursleys worried over who was coming to get him and how.   
  
"Now you're certain they said noon?" Uncle Vernon demanded.   
  
"They said before noon," Harry told him for the hundredth time. Harry hadn't mentioned to any of the Dursleys that it wasn't the Weasleys that would be coming to get him but his aunt. He had been afraid someone might object and force him to send an owl canceling the meeting. Maybe even keeping him in the house for the rest of the winter vacation they had left. While it seemed a very short time to be allowed to spend time with his aunt it would be an eternity in the Dursley household. So he'd left them to draw their own conclusions.   
  
Vernon paced for a few more moments before turning back to him. "And they aren't bringing you back?"   
  
"They said they would take me to the Hogwarts Exp-the train to school," he quickly changed at the sight of his Uncle's glare, a look he received every time he mentioned magic or his school.   
  
"And they-"   
  
Harry never heard the rest of what his Uncle was about to ask. The popping sound that always accompanied someone Apparating was permeated by a scream from Aunt Petunia and the shattering of glass as she dropped the bowl of batter.   
  
"Careful, Petunia!" Sissy cried. She had appeared in the corner, actually sitting on the counter in the space Harry's muggle Aunt had been working. Uncle Vernon spun to glare at her as Dudley cowered a bit. She ignored them as she pulled out her wand (Dudley whimpered and tried to hide his massive bulk behind the table), pointed it at the dish, and said, "Repairo."   
  
The dish flew back together. Sissy bent and picked it up and offered it back to his Aunt Petunia, who only stared at her. "You!" she gasped.   
  
"You!" Uncle Vernon roared. "What are you doing here?!"   
  
"I'm here to pick up Harry," she answered, shifting the large bowl onto her hip when it became apparent that Petunia wasn't going to take it. "Hi Harry. How's it going?"   
  
Harry shrugged noncommitaly as Uncle Vernon roared, "I told you never to set foot in this house again!"   
  
"Again?" Harry repeated.   
  
"Ah, a young and foolish mistake," Sissy told him as she juggled the bowl to give him a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "I knew how thrilled your mother would be if her sister made it to her wedding. I dropped by to invite them." She paused to glare at Vernon. "The reception I received was a bit chilly."   
  
"What do you expect?!" Vernon roared. "You show up dressed like some sort of freak-"   
  
"Better a freak than an intolerant, closed-minded muggle," she answered cooly.   
  
"Doing, doing-"   
  
"Magic?" she supplied, watching him point a trembling finger at the bowl in her hands.   
  
"THAT in MY house!"   
  
"Well, if you prefer it broken that's easy to fix," Sissy answered with a shrug as she tossed the bowl indifferently over her shoulder to shatter on the floor yet again. Aunt Petunia in the corner screamed at the noise. "Come on, Harry. Where's your stuff? I know when I'm not wanted."   
  
"Speaking of not wanted why, may I ask, have you not been taking care of this little freak?" Vernon demanded, his eyes sparkling as he followed them into the living room where Harry's trunk sat.   
  
Sissy turned on him, eyes flat and hard. For the first time since he had met her Harry saw why anyone would fear her. There was something intrinsically dangerous about her stance. Uncle Vernon seemed to sense it too, backing off as she turned on him. "Never, NEVER refer to Harry as a freak. He's the most well-adjusted boy in this set of circumstances I can imagine, no thanks to you. Feel free to call me a freak all you like, I'll agree with you. But never my nephew. And, for your information, my fiance was jailed for killing Harry's parents. People had reason to believe I was involved and felt it best to separate us. I've been cleared of all charges, but I wouldn't push my luck if I were you." Her wand glowed red, responding to her mood rather than any spell. Still, fear shown through as Uncle Vernon took another step back.   
  
"Honestly, I don't understand it Petunia," she said as she followed them into the living room, staying a good space away from them. "There are amazing things out there. Dragons and pixies and MAGIC. A whole amazing world. And it's just outside your front door. I know muggles that would give their lives to see a little of what you have. But you hide from it and deny it. Your husband, he's just an ordinary muggle, I can understand that. But you were Lily's sister. There must be a little of her in you somewhere." She shook her head sadly. "I suppose it doesn't matter. I brought you a portkey." She pulled out a battered old teacup, setting it on the floor and prodding it with her wand. "I'll be right behind you. Next stop, Castle Potter."   
  
Harry reached down to take the tea cup by the handle. He felt the familiar tug behind his navel as he flew into the air. He landed on a large snowy lawn before a well tended tan castle ringed in ivy, somehow still green despite the white snow clinging to it. "Castle Potter," he repeated, looking up at the towering spires.   
  
"Home sweet home," he heard beside him and turned to find Sissy standing there with his things. "I have to apologize, Harry. Your aunt and uncle have a unique talent for getting under my skin. Every time I see Petunia part of me hopes to see a piece of your mother in her."   
  
"Don't mention it," Harry replied. "Believe me, I understand." He turned back to the monestrous building before him. "So Castle Potter huh?"   
  
"Yep," Sissy replied. Harry's chest and Hedwig in her cage followed them as they moved toward the main doors. "Our great-grandmother, James' and mine that is, was muggle-born. She was batty about the idea of living in a castle so our great-grandfather ran out and bought her one. It's been in the family ever since."   
  
"Did I ever live here then?" Harry asked, trying to imagine his parents here.   
  
"Oh no. Your mother liked the castle and all but she felt like living in a castle was a little too much like bragging. She was much more comfortable in the house James bought. He planned to leave the castle to Sirius and me. After all, Sirius spent enough summers here. It was nearly his home." She paused to look down at Harry. Pain colored her voice as she asked, "Has anyone ever told you about Sirius?"   
  
"Yeah," he answered, wondering how much she knew, and how much he should tell her.   
  
"He didn't do it, Harry. I don't know what happened, but I do know that Sirius Black would never be involved in anything that would get your parents killed. He would die first. And I know it's wrong of me but I do wish he were back in Azkaban."   
  
"Why?" Harry asked in surprise.   
  
"I knew where he was. Knew he was safe. For all I know Voldemort's killed him by now."   
  
She looked so hurt Harry opened his mouth to tell her he knew Sirius was safe when another voice interrupted. "Welcome home, Miss Potter."   
  
"How many times have I told you to call me Sissy?" she asked of an house elf who had appeared as they approached the door. Harry was startled to note that he was the best dressed house elf he had ever seen. He wore a maroon suit coat over something close to a uniform and had a very dignified air about him.   
  
"Too many to count, Miss Potter," the elf replied.   
  
"You see, Harry. This is the problem with setting your house elves free. They don't HAVE to do what you tell them."   
  
"This is true, Miss Potter," the elf said with a smile.   
  
"I'd sack you if the castle wouldn't fall down around my ears without you to keep it up," she told the elf.   
  
"Very good, Miss Potter," the elf answered in a voice that was anything but concerned.   
  
"This is my nephew, Footman. James and Lily's son."   
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," the elf said sincerely, eyes traveling to the lightning scar.   
  
"The Weasleys should be here in an half an hour. I want to check up on the lunch. Would you take his things up to the guest rooms? He may have his pick of them. I'll be up in a minute."   
  
"Right away, Miss Potter. This way Mr. Potter."   
  
He took Harry up the winding front stair case. The paintings on the wall, all oddly familiar in that he could find some of their features in the mirror, greeted him warmly, his trunk and Hedwig trailing them.   
  
"You may have any of the rooms down the hallway," the elf announced as they entered a shaded corridor.   
  
Harry went along, opening doors and peaking in. One room was done entirely in red, a little too reminiscent of blood for Harry's taste. Another was done in such bright yellows it seemed to glow. Another had walls covered in pages of books that constantly changed as if turning through great volumes, one wall dominated by a huge bookshelf. Yet another, one Harry seriously considered for several minutes before opting to continue to explore, had walls covered in tiny broom sticks, complete with players, as well as rings and all the balls for a complete Quidditch game. The players zoomed around the walls, and occasionally ceiling, apparently playing one another. Another was papered with what appeared to be trees and shrubs. The ceiling was a tangle of branches and the rustling of leaves could be heard as an unfelt breeze moved the foliage. Finally he found one done entirely in maroon and gold-Gryffandore colors-with a navy blue ceiling covered in golden stars that zoomed across the room.   
  
"I can't say that I'm surprised," Sissy announced as she entered the room. "This was Sirius' favorite room, although Lupin was never crazy about it." She nodded toward the bulbous full moon which was apparently racing a large comet toward a slightly trembling little dipper. "James used to spend the night in here too," she said, nodding toward the extra bed. "You can share with Ron if he would like."   
  
"Thanks," Harry said. "For everything. Getting me away from the Dursleys and all."   
  
"I should be thanking you," she told him. "I can't tell you how nice it will be to have people in the house again. At least people that call me something other than 'Miss Potter,'" she added, glaring at the house elf.   
  
"I've been meaning to ask you," Harry cut in. "What do you want me to call you? I mean, Sissy, I know. But would you prefer Aunt Sissy? Or should I stick with Professor Hieden?" he added as a joke.   
  
She looked at him as if in shock. "I...hadn't really thought about it. Whatever you're comfortable with, I suppose. Although I would recommend plain old Sissy. I really haven't done much for you befitting the title 'Aunt'."   
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "You ignored a Ministry decree that could put you in Azkaban for me. You endured a painful hex for me. You faced down Voldemort for me."   
  
"I also got your parents killed, Harry, and myself sent off away from you."   
  
He shook his head. "That wasn't your fault. It was Voldemort's doing."   
  
"I didn't do much to stop him. Managed to keep myself alive well enough." Harry opened his mouth to argue but stopped when she glanced down at her watch again and said, "We have a few minutes until the Weasleys get here. Would you mind if I showed you something?"   
  
"Sure," Harry answered.   
  
He followed her into the hall, and down a stairway concealed behind the tapestry. "Our parents pretended not to know about this. It's the quickest-and quietest, if you're sneaking around after your parents told you to go to bed-way down to the family rooms. James and I were forever sneaking up there."   
  
They emerged in another stone corridor. "My room," she remarked idly as they passed one door. "What I want you to see is in here. This was our parents' room." She opened the door and walked in, going around a huge four poster bed done in navy blue to flop down onto it on her stomach, staring at the wall next to the door.   
  
Harry mimicked her, and found himself staring up at a huge portrait containing four people. The two adults were in the back. The woman was pale with deep blue eyes and the same midnight black hair the woman next to him had before she began to grey. She had slim, aristocratic features and high cheek bones, a face that would have made it easy to look severe. Instead she smiled out of the portrait at them, softening her sharp features.   
  
Next to her a considerably more plump man stood, tall and proud. He was pockmarked with a scar on the right side of his face that just missed his eye and a large, crooked nose that looked like it had been broken at least once.   
  
In front of them sat two children, a boy and a girl. Both were round faced with sparkling blue eyes and deep black hair. As he watched the boy reached over to tug on one of the girl's braids. She retaliated by pinching his arm. He shoved her in return. She shoved back. Soon it was an all-out, no holds barred wrestling match right there in the portrait that rattled the frame. Finally, after the woman tried to pry them apart, the man barked, "That's enough!" The children sprang apart, looking totally innocent. For a moment anyway, until the boy reached out to tug on the girl's braid again.   
  
Harry looked over at his aunt. "Is that you?"   
  
She nodded. "And James. And those are your grandparents. Mum raised us. Dad was an Auror. One of Voldemort's first victims." She sighed longingly as she looked up at the portrait. "He looked opposing, I know, but he was really sweet around us. I can honestly say I never really saw the tough-as-nails Auror everyone talks about at the Ministry." She grinned an evil grin as she fixed the portrait-version of James Potter with a look. "Hey booger."   
  
"Who you callin' booger, booger?" the portrait answered.   
  
"I'm pretty sure it's you booger," she answered.   
  
The girl next to him laughed. "Yeah booger," the girl taunted.   
  
The young James Potter sprang at the miniature version of his sister without warning, resulting in another wrestling match that shook the frame. "Must you wind them up?" Mrs. Potter asked of her adult daughter as she pulled her smaller one struggling away from her brother.   
  
"Yep," Sissy answered next to Harry. "Come on. Let's go before she starts lecturing for real. It's time to meet the Weasleys anyway."   
  
She led him down the hall and back down the winding staircase, waving as the pictures greeted her. Footman stood at the giant doorway, all of the makings of a picnic floating serenely behind him.   
  
Sissy's eyes flashed dangerously as she regarded the house elf. With a carefully controlled voice she asked, "Where are the rest of the kitchen elves?"   
  
"I would wager they are in the kitchen, Mistress," he replied, touching the door to let it swing open.   
  
"Why would they be there?" she asked through clenched teeth.   
  
"It is their place, Miss Potter."   
  
"Their place is out having a picnic with me, as I ordered!"   
  
As she said that the door swung the rest of the way open to reveal the Weasleys and Hermione, all looking slightly taken aback. "Is this a bad time dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.   
  
"No, Molly. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I'm just facing down some stubborn house elves. Um, Footman, just bring the children's things inside. They can pick out their rooms later. I'll just go get the rest of the elves and then we can go picnic."   
  
Mrs. Weasley glanced out at the snowy grounds before her. "Isn't it a bit nippy for a picnic?" she asked.   
  
"Don't worry. I have it well in hand," she assured her as she Disappeared with a popping sound.   
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione asked as Footman began floating their things into the large entryway.   
  
"Best I can figure, she ordered all the elves to come picnic with us and they aren't."   
  
"But how can they do that?" Hermione asked. "If she ordered it-"   
  
"We're free," Footman told her as he floated her trunk in. "We don't any of us have to do exactly as she tells us. There isn't any elf in this castle as isn't free."   
  
Hermione's eyes lit up and Ron groaned. "Don't even think about pulling out those Spew-"   
  
"It's S. P.-"   
  
Hermione stopped as Sissy reappeared, climbing up the stairs in the traditional way, with a house elf under each arm and ten more behind her, all objecting in their high voices.   
  
"Enough!" she cried as she entered the foyer and setting down the two she had been carrying. "If you don't all get outside and picnic with us I will give you two days off!"   
  
"Mistress is being silly," a female elf in a rather fine (for a house elf) blue dress remarked.   
  
"I'm not," Sissy assured. "I will personally lock all the doors. And windows. And put out all the fires. There won't be so much as a cup of tea made in this house for two days if I don't see you all outside in five minutes!"   
  
"Surely Mistress is kidding," a young house elf wearing a clean apron commented.   
  
"I assure you I'm not."   
  
The elves exchanged a look before running toward the door. Sissy shook her head. "If you want an elf, Molly, you just pick one out. It would save me a headache."   
  
"Miss Potter is kidding, Mrs. Weasley," Footman told her as they made for the door. "It is a cruel thing to say, Mistress. You promised them all they could work here long as they wanted. Sending them away would be mean."   
  
"I know. I was only kidding. Come. Let's picnic," she ordered, leading the way out.   
  
The house elves were already halfway across the yard despite snow that would be up to their necks. The Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, Sissy, and Footman set off after them. "You didn't have any trouble getting here?" Sissy asked Molly.   
  
"None at all," Mrs. Weasley answered. "I wanted to thank you again for inviting us."   
  
"Not at all. After all you've done for Harry over the years it's the least I could do." She stopped as a snowball flew past her, clipping her ear. She turned to glare at the twin boys over her shoulder, each of whom was pointing at the other one. "You know, I should warn you that I got in snowball fights with Sirius Black and James Potter. They were the acknowledged champions of Hogwarts snowball fights. You two would not win a fight with me."   
  
In answer they flicked their wands and two snowballs flew at her. With a whoop and a laugh she dived behind Hermione, laughing harder as the snowballs hit her. "Hey!" she cried.   
  
"Well, didn't I teach you anything this semester?" Sissy answered around giggles. "Protections work on snowballs too."   
  
As she spoke a volley of snowballs flew from her wand, several hitting the boys. One stray one, however, hit Ron. "Hey," he cried, flicking his wand toward a raucously laughing Harry.   
  
Ginny took advantage of the distraction to throw a few snow balls at all three of her brothers, managing to get all of them.   
  
"Nice shot Ginny!" Sissy cheered. "You'd make a fair Auror." As she spoke Ron was seeking his revenge, throwing a volley of snowballs at her. She deflected them back toward the twins, who were attempting an attack on Ginny. Mrs. Weasley squealed as those her daughter deflected hit her. Mr. Weasley laughed, launching a volley back at his sons, and it only took moments for Mrs. Weasley to join in.   
  
By the time they reached their chosen picnic spot the whole party was thoroughly snow logged and cold. Everyone was surprised to find a circle of warmth cleared in the middle of the snowy hill, green grass growing all around the house elves, who had spread out the blankets and were setting out a small feast.   
  
"What is this?" Harry gasped as he walked through a slightly shimmering barrier and into a warm summer day.   
  
"It's called Tropocalis," Mr. Weasley answered. "It's a very complex spell."   
  
"Old hat for a big time Auror like me. My father used to do it for us every year around Christmas. It's a family tradition," Sissy remarked as everyone shrugged out of their heavier clothing.   
  
After eating Sissy grinned at those gathered around her. "Fun as that snowball fight was, what do you say to a real game?"   
  
"What did you have in mind?" George asked.   
  
Sissy nodded behind them toward three low trees. Upon closer observation Harry realized they weren't trees at all but-   
  
"Quidditch Hoops?!" Fred and George cried at the same time.   
  
"It took James and me the better part of the summer between our second and third years at Hogwarts to get those up."   
  
"We hardly have enough for a full game," Ginny pointed out.   
  
"We can make it work," Sissy assured her. "We do have two beaters here. If we only release one bludger we should be able to work with that. Harry can be seaker, and I'd bet Ginny has a good eye so she can be the other. If we can talk Ron into being Keeper, and Mr. Weasley, then we have that covered. And since neither of them really play Quidditch I'll let Mrs. Weasley and Hermione face me down over the quafal. Actually, if we all pitch in with that we should have a fine game."   
  
"You played Quidditch?" Harry asked his aunt.   
  
"I'm hurt you don't know. My record for most goals scored in a single game at Hogwarts still stands."   
  
"Wait, I've heard about that game," George gasped.   
  
"Is it true that the Seeker landed in the stands and took a nap?" Fred asked.   
  
Sissy laughed, nodding. "James said there really wasn't any reason to look for the snitch when we were up by three hundred points anyway."   
  
"It's very kind of you to suggest it, but I think we're just a bit old to be playing these games," Molly Weasley broke in.   
  
"Nonsense. You're never too old for Quidditch. I won't hear of it." Molly started to argue but Sissy shook her head. "You're treading on dangerous ground here, Molly. I just happen to be the single most stubborn person in the whole world."   
  
In the end Sissy won that argument, although who won the game as they trotted back toward the castle was still under heavy discussion, mostly caused by constant fouling and a lack of impartial judgement. After several hours the snitch was found struggling, packed into a large pile of snow. Fred and George were suspected but the smile on Sissy's face was anything but innocent. They were all thoroughly cold as it was growing darker. The house elves had all snuck back into the castle shortly after the game got under way. Despite Sissy's best efforts the Weasleys insisted that they had to get home, refusing to stay for supper.   
  
Sissy abandoned the kids halfway up the lawn, telling them Footman would help them get settled in while she continued to try to convince the Weasleys to stay.   
  
As they approached the front door Hedwig swooped down to hand Hermione a letter.  
  
"What is she doing giving you a letter?" Ron asked as she settled onto Harry's arm.   
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I meant to tell you that I borrowed her."   
  
"For what?" Harry asked.   
  
"I sent Sirius a letter telling him we were here and suggesting maybe he should come visit."   
  
Harry sighed. "I should have done that."   
  
"Doesn't matter. I did it," Hermione answered, opening the letter, then gasping. "He's here."   
  
"What?"   
  
"It says, 'I'm here. Surprise Sissy. Cover her eyes and bring her to the sitting room.'" The kids shared a look before turning and tearing into the castle.  
  
Author's Note: Well, what do you think? You like it? Am I super mean for ending it there? Why yes, I believe I am. I have a confession to make. I did get a little hurried toward the end. I was anxious to get Sissy and Sirius back together. So if it feels a little hurried to you, that's probably because it was. If you get around to reviewing I want to ask if you'd be interested in something. Before writing the next scene I felt it was necessary for me to write sort of a flashback as to how Sissy and Sirius ended up together. I won't post it before the next chapter. In fact, I probably wouldn't post it for several more chapters. But I just wondered if you'd be interested in seeing it. 


	12. Reunion

Family Ties  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine but don't I wish they were. Except Sissy. She's mine! Ha ha, I win!  
  
Author's Note: All right, major apology time. I mean major. And I do apologize. And although  
  
I don't believe in excuses I do believe that every one of you deserves and explanation. My first  
  
problem would be that Pirates of the Caribbean came out. I mean, yum! And then I had this  
  
great story idea and I'm afraid I've neglected this story in favor of that one. So everyone read  
  
Pearl and tell me what you think. Or at least go see the movie. It's great. Secondly, I'm not  
  
certain I'm thrilled with the direction this story is going. It's sort of developed into an example  
  
of how I would have done Order of the Phoenix. Now, number one, I don't want to feel like I'm  
  
totally ripping JK off, or telling her how she should write. I would never presume to do that. I  
  
prefer to view it as sort of inserting Sissy into the story. I don't know. We'll see how it goes.  
  
One more warning. This will obviously contain spoilers. So hold on tight, this is going to be a  
  
bumpy ride! By the way, thanks for reading the longest author's note ever!  
  
The three of them looked at one another before running into the house. They followed the  
  
rumble of voices to the grand sitting room. Sirius looked up as they entered, hope flaring, then  
  
dying as he saw no sign of Sissy. "Where is she?" he asked.   
  
"Walking the Weasleys out," Harry answered. "Nice to see you too."   
  
"I'm sorry. I am glad to see you, Harry."   
  
"Um, not to be a wet blanket, but shouldn't he be in Azkaban?" Harry, Ron, and  
  
Hermione all turned to look in shock at Fred, George, and Ginny. They had forgotten they were  
  
following them.   
  
"No," Lupin, who had been lurking in the corner, remarked as he stepped forward. "He  
  
was framed. He has every right to be here."   
  
"Dumbledore let you come?" Hermione asked. "Is this a good idea?"   
  
"Yes and no," Sirius answered her questions in order. "We Aparated. No one can follow.  
  
And I brought Mooney for backup."   
  
"No one will attack Master Black in this house," Footman spoke up. "He is good as  
  
family. The Ministry themselves would have a fight taking him."   
  
"Thank you Footman. That means a lot," Black said.   
  
"Footman? Where is everybody? Why is all of this still down here?" the heard from the  
  
next room.   
  
"Quick, go blindfold her and bring her in here," Sirius ordered, excitement coloring his  
  
voice as Footman scurried out.   
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Potter. Something has come up," Footman was explaining.   
  
"Come on, we have something to show you," Harry said eagerly, grabbing her hand.   
  
"Close your eyes," Ron ordered, moving behind her to place his hands over her eyes as  
  
Hermione took her other hand to lead her toward the sitting room.   
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sissy asked with a laugh as she let them lead  
  
her.   
  
"Watch your step," Fred ordered as they entered the room.   
  
"Why are we in the sitting room?" Sissy asked.   
  
"You'll see," Harry answered, looking at Sirius.   
  
He stood stock still in the middle of the room, staring at her. Firelight reflected in his  
  
deep eyes, giving them a watery look as if he were about to burst into tears. He smiled a gentle  
  
smile, suddenly all traces of Azkaban erased as he moved forward. Harry caught a gimps, in the  
  
flickering firelight, of the handsome man his godfather had once been. Hermione and Harry  
  
dropped her hands and backed away. "Keep your eyes closed," Ron ordered before he too stepped  
  
back.   
  
Sirius drew close, still staring at her as if afraid she would disappear if he touched her.  
  
Her brow knitted and she turned toward him as if she could sense him. "Who is that?" she asked,  
  
reaching out and touching his cheek.   
  
It was as if that broke the spell. He closed the space between them, brushing a kiss onto her  
  
cheek. "It's me," he whispered into her ear.   
  
"Padfoot?" she asked, eyes still closed. He nodded against her cheek, pulling her into a  
  
hug.   
  
Her arms snaked out to hug him back, clutching at him as if he were a lifeline. Tears  
  
leaked from her closed eyes.   
  
"Sissy?" he whispered, pulling back as far as her tight grip would allow. "Open your eyes,  
  
Sissy."   
  
"No." She shook her head emphatically. "If I open my eyes you'll disappear. I've had this  
  
dream before."   
  
He chuckled, brushing a kiss onto her forehead. "Not this time."   
  
She opened her eyes, trembling as she swept a hand through his hair and over his lined  
  
face. "You've aged."   
  
Sirius caught a handful of her hair, gazing pointedly at the grey. "So have you."   
  
They looked at each other for a moment before laughing at the absurdity of the situation  
  
and embracing again.   
  
Lupin moved as unobtrusively as he could around the couple to the children. "Come on.   
  
We should get you some supper and to your rooms and into bed."   
  
The sound of another voice caught Sissy's attention. She turned to look at her old friend,  
  
sniffling and wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh, Mooney. I'm sorry. What are you doing here?"   
  
"It's all right," he told her, moving to accept a friendly hug from her. "I'm chaperoning. It's  
  
good to see you Nighty, but I think it's time to get the kids fed and off to bed."   
  
"Right," she agreed, obviously scattered. "I should-"   
  
"I think Footman and I can handle it," he assured her.   
  
"But I should-"   
  
"You should let Sirius take care of you," Lupin answered, obviously an order as he gently  
  
pushed her back toward his friend. "We'll see you tomorrow morning."   
  
He shook his head as he led the children from the room, closing the door firmly behind him.  
  
"Those two."   
  
"I'll say. That was a fairly disgusting display," Ron remarked.   
  
"I think it was sweet," Hermione remarked with a sniff. Ron rolled his eyes.   
  
"It's nice to see them happy for a change," Lupin remarked. "Sirius has been sulking ever  
  
since he got out of Azkaban. Maybe he can lighten up now."   
  
"He's been sulking?" Hermione asked, remembering some of the tricks he had pulled.   
  
"You should have seen him in Hogwarts," Lupin replied. "He's been positively tame."   
  
"Why did you call Sissy Nighty?" Harry asked.   
  
"Nickname," Lupin answered. "I was Mooney, Pete was Wormtail, Sirius was Padfooot,  
  
James was Prongs, and Sissy there was Miss Nightwing. We called her Nighty for short."   
  
He took them upstairs, Footman following to float their things up behind. To no one's  
  
surprise Hermione claimed the book room. Ginny decided to stay with her. Fred and George took  
  
the Quiditch room, each choosing a team and cheering loudly at random walls. Ron decided to  
  
stay with Harry. Lupin went to the forest room down the hall, one he said they had always used.  
  
Ron and Harry sat up late that night, discussing everything they had seen. "You're lucky, mate.  
  
You have a great aunt there," Ron commented as they slipped off to sleep.   
  
They were awoken the next morning by loud bangs in the hallway and screams from the  
  
girls. "Fred! George!" Hermione screamed.   
  
Ron and Harry jumped out of bed to hurry into the hall. Ginny and Hermione stood there  
  
in dressing gowns, soaking wet, as Fred and George laughed. "Sorry. We had to test them."   
  
"What's going on out here?" Lupin asked, looking a bit harried and shaggy although he  
  
was dressed. "What is this?"   
  
He picked up a small container that was sitting on the ground that resembled nothing so  
  
much as a lid off of a toothpaste tube. As he turned it over in his hand a drop of water escaped.  
  
As soon as it hit the floor it whooshed out with a gigantic splash that left Lupin scurrying  
  
backwards and flooded a good portion of the hall. "That's clever," Lupin remarked.   
  
"You'd find it less clever if you were drenched," Hermione remarked.   
  
"I'd suppose," Lupin agreed. "Boys, enough. If Sissy sees all the extra mopping her house  
  
elves will have to do she'll try to give them a raise. The poor things would be horrified. Everyone  
  
go get dressed. I need breakfast."   
  
They all reemerged into the hallway fully dressed and dry ten minutes later. Lupin  
  
nodded. "Lets see if we can locate the Lady of the house," he said, leading them down the huge  
  
stairway and into a giant dinning hall.   
  
A whistle to their right drew their attention to Sissy and Sirius at the far table. They were  
  
curled up together on one bench, Sissy leaning back against Sirius' chest as they whispered to one  
  
another. Neither could stop beaming.   
  
A house elf meandered over to ask what they wanted for breakfast. "So has Sirius filled  
  
you in on everything?" Lupin asked Sissy as they settled in to wait.   
  
She nodded. "I'm actually glad I didn't know the whole story. I would have done Wormy  
  
in on sight."   
  
"Have you told her about the Order?"   
  
Sirius shook his head. "Didn't get that far," he said with a suggestive wiggling of his  
  
eyebrows.   
  
"The Order?" Sissy asked, ignoring the twinkle in her fiance's eye to lean close to Lupin.  
  
"Is Dumbledore reforming them?" Lupin nodded. "Who's in?"   
  
"Some you'd know. Mad-Eye. Minerva McGonagle, of course. Mundrungulas. Kingsley."   
  
"I thought he was out to capture Sirius," Sissy interrupted.   
  
"He is," Sirius answered. "He's feeding them bad info. Tanks is in."   
  
"Is she old enough?" Sissy asked.   
  
"She's an Aurora. She'd give her right arm to meet you. You're something like legend in  
  
the Ministry."   
  
"Now there's a scary thought," Sissy remarked.   
  
"You're telling me," Sirius replied.   
  
"What's the Order?" Harry broke in.   
  
"A group Dumbledore heads up bent on bringing down Voldemort," Sissy replied. "Your  
  
parents were in it before they died. Are the Weasleys involved?"   
  
"Of course. They're at HQ now," Lupin replied. "Is there anyone you want to add?"   
  
"Elli, of course."   
  
"Dumbledore's working on her," Lupin said.   
  
"Gabriel Robertson." Lupin nodded. "Severous?" Sirius snorted. "Oh, enough from you."   
  
"He's in already. Anyone in America?"   
  
Sissy shrugged. "Half of the council, if we need them."   
  
"We have to be careful," Lupin told her. "Voldemort will be recruiting too. Just people  
  
we trust."   
  
She nodded. "I'll start contacting people. See who can beat it over here, who's willing to  
  
face this down."   
  
"Anyone else in the Ministry?" Lupin prodded.   
  
She shook her head with a heavy sigh. "No one I've kept in touch with to know for certain  
  
they're safe. Especially with Voldemort out there recruiting even as we speak. How is Fudge  
  
taking this?"   
  
"Uncooperative as usual," Lupin answered.   
  
"Maybe I'll pay him a visit," Sissy said thoughtfully.   
  
"All in due course."   
  
Everyone looked up at the sound of the new voice. Dumbledore stood there, tall and  
  
imposing.   
  
"Hey Albus. Grab a seat," Sissy said. "Can we get you anything to eat?" she added as  
  
house elves appeared with their breakfast.   
  
"Perhaps just some toast." One of the house elves disappeared at a run.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Lupin asked. "We told you we'd recruit her."   
  
"He's here to can me in person," Sissy answered, nibbling on some bacon. "I'm fairly  
  
certain impersonation is grounds for dismissal."   
  
"I apologize, Miss Potter-"   
  
"Sissy," she interrupted. "I keep telling you to call me Sissy."   
  
"I did do everything I could to ensure your return to your post."   
  
"I could have told you not to bother. Who's replacing me?"   
  
"Oddly enough, Elizabeth Hieden has agreed to take up the post."   
  
Sissy chuckled. "That's irony if ever I heard it."   
  
"I did have another reason for coming," Dumbledore told her as an elf brought him his  
  
toast. "I wish to have all of you return to Sirius' home."   
  
"But they just got here," Sissy objected. "I have loads more to show Harry."   
  
"I am certain you do, Miss Potter, but this is not a safe place for him at the moment."   
  
"I beg your pardon?! This is my home!"   
  
"Voldemort has attacked here before," Dumbledore reminded her gently. "Attacked you,  
  
as I recall."   
  
"I would give up my life to protect Harry," Sissy told him. "You have to know that."   
  
"I do," he replied. "I would, however, prefer it if that were not an eventuality of this  
  
situation."   
  
Sirius, had an arm looped protectively around her waist, pulled her closer and whispered  
  
something into her ear. She sighed morosely. "I'm going to make you regret that."   
  
"I look forward to it," he replied.   
  
"All right. But I approve of this under extreme duress."   
  
"Noted," Dumbledore answered.   
  
"And I strongly object," she continued.   
  
"Dully noted," Dumbledore answered.   
  
"Where's the portkey?"   
  
Dumbledore smiled down at her. "Why, Miss Potter, you had not approved of removing  
  
the children from this house. What makes you think I have a portkey with me?"   
  
"I know you," she answered.   
  
"Well said," Dumbledore replied, setting a battered, water-stained old book on the table.  
  
"All right kids, looks like we're packing again," Sissy sighed. Suddenly she straightened,  
  
looking over her shoulder at Sirius. "What are you doing in your house? Is your mother locked in  
  
her bedroom or something?"   
  
"Nope. Dead," he answered.   
  
"Couldn't happen to a nicer person," she commented.   
  
"That isn't very nice," Lupin remarked.   
  
"Neither were the names she called me. Not to mention her darling little boy over here,"  
  
Sissy answered. "Accio milk," she said, holding out her hand as the milk flew toward her.   
  
Harry caught Hermione staring at her in surprise. It took him several moments to realize  
  
that her wand was no where in site. "You're a Silder!"   
  
"What's a Silder?" Harry whispered to Ron.   
  
"A witch or wizard who doesn't need a wand to do magic," Ron answered, eyes wide. "Do  
  
you need the words?"   
  
Sissy was scarlet by now. "Sometimes. It depends on the complexity of the spell."   
  
"But, I mean, that's an ultra rare sort of talent. There hasn't been one born in five hundred  
  
years," Hermione remarked.   
  
"And none as strong as her in over 1000," Sirius remarked with a grin.   
  
"Stop it, Sirius," Sissy ordered, her voice hard and cold. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't  
  
spread it around. It's sort of a Ministry secret. Made me an excellent Aurora, but the element of  
  
surprise is as useful as anything."   
  
"That's what made you and Lily so well suited for each other," Lupin remarked. "You had  
  
the raw talent and Lily had the mind for putting to its best uses."   
  
"Lily had plenty of talent," Sissy objected. "She was just muggle-born."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron objected on Hermione's behalf, as she looked  
  
down, trying hard to look unbothered by the comment.   
  
"Oh, really, it's nothing. There's nothing wrong with being muggle-born," Sissy was quick  
  
to assure them. "It's just that Lily didn't grow up with the magic and never really developed the  
  
instinct to understand it intrinsically. That's not to say they all can't, she just didn't."   
  
Lupin put in, "James always said that was the major difference between the two of you.  
  
You looked at magic, knew it didn't have limits, and tried to prove it by pushing. Lily knew it did  
  
and tried to name them."   
  
"I never heard him say that," Sissy said.   
  
"I think he made a point of not saying it in your presence," Sirius said.   
  
"Well, I don't think that's true at all."   
  
"Yeah, he knew you'd say that."   
  
"I think the kids and I had better go pack," Lupin remarked, giving the kids a significant  
  
look.   
  
Understanding his wish to remove them from Sissy's rather explosive temper they all  
  
stood quickly.   
  
"Oh, Fred, George, before I forget I have a bunch of letters for you in my room. Remind  
  
me to get them to you before we leave. It seems that supplier has been shooting off his mouth  
  
about these 'two geniuses straight out of Hogwarts' he's nabbed. I've been getting mail from all  
  
sorts of people asking for product info. I would seriously think about turning him down on his  
  
contract and just going into business for yourselves."   
  
"We want to open our own joke shop," Fred remarked. "I hope this doesn't cut into our  
  
ability to do that."   
  
"Really?" Sissy asked. "Look, I don't want to dissuade you, but running a shop is a lot of  
  
work and long hours and financial risk. If you really want to make it big I would plan on playing  
  
supplier."   
  
Fred and George shared a look. "It's worth thinking about," George remarked.   
  
Lupin led the group out into the hall and toward their rooms. "Hermione, you can't take what  
  
Sissy said too much to heart," he remarked when she still looked downcast. "I don't think she  
  
meant it. She was just trying to throw you off."   
  
"Throw her off of what?" Ron asked.   
  
"The whole Silder thing. It makes her uncomfortable. It always has. People expect  
  
miracles of her when they find out. Not that she can't do it. She is incredibly talented. It's just a  
  
lot to expect of a person." He sighed as they reached their rooms. "Pack fast. To tell the truth, it  
  
creeps me out a little being here. Too many ghosts running around, if you know what I mean."   
  
They all nodded, heading to their separate rooms. Ron seemed a bit distracted as he started  
  
packing, as if still in awe. "How big a thing is this really?" Harry asked. "Sissy being a Silder, I  
  
mean."   
  
"It's big," Hermione said from the doorway. Coming in she handed Ron a book she had  
  
borrowed earlier, taking a seat on his bed. "It takes a super powerful person to do magic without  
  
a wand. Every book I've ever read has suggested that the ability has died out."   
  
"What she isn't telling you," Ron said with a sigh, "is that they can be super dangerous to be  
  
around."   
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.   
  
"She controls her magic by will, Harry. If she isn't careful she could cause all sorts of  
  
problems without meaning to," Hermione said.   
  
"Things usually break around them when they're upset," Ron said. "Sometimes people get  
  
hurt."   
  
"And she has some temper," Hermione observed.   
  
Harry remembered the broken bowl in the Dursley's kitchen and wondered if Aunt  
  
Petunia had actually dropped it suddenly. But surely-   
  
"Harry, she's been around Death Eaters," Hermione pointed out. "She knows Voldemort  
  
better than anyone on earth."   
  
"Which means she knows his spells better than anyone else," Ron continued the thought.   
  
"So?" Harry asked.   
  
"So she could kill someone with a thought," Hermione said. "It's easy to see why  
  
Voldemort would be afraid of her. It's a little scary."   
  
"Surely not," Harry said. "I mean, she told us the more complex spells she needs her wand  
  
for."   
  
"Are you sure about that, though?" Ron asked.   
  
"I'm certain she's not really dangerous," Hermione said as she saw the worried expression  
  
on Harry's face. "I mean, Dumbledore's had her teaching us all semester. He wouldn't do that if  
  
he thought she was dangerous."   
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Ron said. "I mean, Gildroy Lockhart was a menace.  
  
And Snape's anything but safe."   
  
"So was your wand second year. No one tried to expel you though," Hermione pointed  
  
out.   
  
"A defective wand is a little different from a woman whose temper can kill you," Ron  
  
said.   
  
"Is it? She can control her temper. I haven't personally seen her barfing up slugs yet."   
  
"I cast that spell in your defense," he pointed out.   
  
"I don't recall asking you to defend me!" Hermione shouted at him.   
  
"Fine! Next time I won't bother!"   
  
"FINE!"   
  
With that she got up and stormed out of the room. "Honestly, is there any way to shut her  
  
up?" Ron asked, slightly pink.   
  
"I could give you a few ideas, but I don't think you'd like them."   
  
Ron and Harry both looked up at the sound of the voice from the door. Sissy stood in the  
  
doorway, a light smile flitting across her face. Ron immediately turned bright flaming red. "I  
  
don't have any idea what you're talking about."   
  
"Oh, no." She laughed as she came into the room. "Don't play innocent with me. I've been  
  
there. Believe me, compared to the little spat you just had the fights I got into with Sirius looked  
  
like World War III. The longer you wait the worse it gets."   
  
"She wouldn't...that is, I...it isn't-"   
  
"Ron, listen to me carefully. She does, you do, and it is like that. And the longer you put  
  
it off the harder it's going to be to make it work. And the entire time poor Harry's stuck in the  
  
middle." She smiled suddenly. "Well, I have to get these to the twins. Hurry up and pack."   
  
Harry and Ron regarded each other for a moment as she left before Ron, still bright red, said,  
  
"What was that?"   
  
"No idea," Harry answered, deciding to play along as both of them became much more  
  
interested in packing.   
  
Author's note: So there you go. Let me know what you think. And that you don't hate me,  
  
although you probably do. 


End file.
